Doom II: The Prophet of Doom
by Javik2187
Summary: With a alliance secured with the Sangheili, the Doom Slayer & the Arbiter make haste towards the Sacred Icon. Meanwhile on High Charity... Jeff & Gary help Zuma fulfill a personal mission while creating chaos on the Covenant Holy City.
1. Chapter 1

343 Guilty Spark sputtered across the debris field of Installation 04. Mourning the loss of his facility for a moment then quickly replenshied his mind as he thought of to explore the Flood research facility on Threshold. He cleared his mind while he traveled to Threshold. Trying to think of what happened earlier. Of how he got stuped by two troopers and their paradoxial questions. Preventing him to achieve his task of stopping the Master Chief and Doomguy from destroying his installation. Spark started to sputter quickly towards Threshold where he would be captured later by the same group he trying to hide from.

* * *

"Damm... There it goes." Gary said as he and the others watched the explosion. Watching the pieces break and blasted outward.

"Did they make it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, the shuttle's sensors picked up a heat signature flying out with lightning speed, then it disappeared." Zuma replied, pushing a few controls on the console before him.

"They've probably shut down their engines to avoid detection. That's something I would do." Jeff said, then noticed a massive Covenant cruiser flying above. "Fuck." Jeff said.

"What's wro-... Oh shit! Look at the size of that ship! It's huge!" Gary yelled after looking up at whatever Jeff is starring at.

"Guys. Don't worry. They'll think it's us and let us onboard." Zuma calmly replied.

Supreme Commander Thel Vadamee starred out into the darkness after witnessing the large explosion of the Holy Ring. He closed his fist in anger and slammed it into the panel in front of him. He took a few deep breaths, hearing footsteps from behind and turned to see one of his officers.

"Yes?"

"Supreme Commander! Our ship's sensors detected one lone Spirit dropship flying around the Holy Ring's debris field. They're not responding to our hails!" The Sangheili Bridge Officer replied.

"Some humans may have stolen the craft in order to survive the explosion. Send in Seraphs to destroy it!"

"Yes sir... Also the Holy Hierarchs would like to know the status of the Holy Ring. What should I tell them?" The Sangheili Bridge Officer asked, only to hear no answer.

"Oh shit. Here they come." Gary said, pointing at several fighters flying out of the ship hangar.

"Zuma? Give me the wheel. I'll get us out of here." Jeff said, making his Sangheili freind nervous.

"Bro. Chill out. Jeff's a excellent pilot." Gary calmed him only to get a response from him. "It's not that. I'm just now remembering this ship has no shields."

"WHAT!?" Jeff yelled, then heard Zuma reply again; "...and it's lightly armored."

"Great. I'm flying a tuning fork TIE Fighter." Jeff mumbled angrily to himself.

* * *

Doom Squad found themselves dodging incoming fire left and right as several Covenant Seraph fighters chased them from behind. The Spirit dropship continued dodging fire from the pursuing Seraphs. Jeff noticed the large gas giant's ring of floating rocks and turned the craft towards it. Narrowingly hitting an incoming meteroid that freaking out his stoned freind, sitting in a seat behind him.

"Whoa! What!? The odds of surviving an asteroid belt is a forty-six hundred million to one!" Gary panicked.

"Never tell me the odds! You guys better buckle up though! Cause this is gonna be a wild ride!" Jeff laughed out loud, flipping a few switches and grabbed the controls making a quick dodge of an incoming asteroid. Which flew by them fast, destroying one of the three pursuing Covenant Seraphs.

"Hey guys! If we survive this... I'll buy the whole bar!" Gary yelled laughing as he held tightly onto his seat.

"Hahaha! I love this human already!" Zuma laughed and heard a slight chukle from Doomguy who sat beside him.

"Ooh! Sweet! Let's go for the bigger ones!" Jeff excitedly jumped in the pilot seat after seeing a few pass by. "Guys, don't worry. We're four of the main characters on this ship, we'll be fine." Jeff calmly replied and looked back to see Doomguy giving him a silent thumbs up.

"Right... Well, this is my last joint. If I'm going to die by Jeff's idiotic plan. I might as well die high. Zuma?"

"Hmm, sounds like a plan. I'm in..." Zuma replied breathing in a large hit before turning over to hit a button on the radio.

Jeff piloted the Spirit dropship deeper through into the asteroid field, while three Covenant Seraphs gave chase. Launching lobs of searing hot plasma at the craft. Flying through the curves of the canyon, dodging house-sized rocks that were floating around in microgravity. One Seraph was clipped by a large meteroid, the pilot inside lost control of his fighter, crashing into the right side of the cayon. Jeff felt his intense flyboy thrill as he flew the dropship to his hearts desire. Pulling back on the flight controls, flying up and over a large rock wall, flying towards the deck of an massive open crater of the asteroid. Looking up to see the massive Covenant crusier above slowly moving out of the unpredictable and dangerous asteroid belt.

"Hold on! We've got tight space coming up. Wahooo!" Jeff excitedly yelled. Turning the Spirit dropship on it's side, flying through the tight canyon with ease. Flying through until reaching a large cavern that lead directly back out into the unpredictable asteroid field.

The last Seraph pilot blasted out of the cavern into the field, dodging more asteroids. Finding his heads up view empty and picking up any targets on his display. "Seraph to Bridge. They're gone. It looks like the humans got pulverized out here. I'm not registering anything on my sensors."

Jeff parked the Spirit dropship on the side of a floating asteroid. Shutting down the engine, keeping everything off except life support to prevent being detected by their Covenant hunters. Jeff pulled off his helmet, placing it on what apears to be a table of some sort. Took a deep breath and sighed. The pot smoke from down the shuttle eventually worked itself up into the cockpit of the craft. Where Jeff could pick up the scent of cherries and burnt paper.

"How's it hanging?" Zuma asked.

"Not much, just resting my eyes." Jeff replied, turning his seat around. Taking out his canteen to drink some water. To drench his parched and dry lips before offering some to Zuma.

"Sure. Thank you." Zuma replied, taking a sip before giving it back.

"How's Gary?" Jeff asked, brushing his crew cut hair.

"He's out, taking a nap."

"Yeah we all need one. Get some sleep, Zuma. I left the sensors on to where it'll beep whenever "you know who" is nearby." Jeff replied.

A few hours passed by as Doom squad slept soundly inside the dropship. Jeff snored till a loud beep woke him up from his long slumber. He played with the controls, uploading the heads up display screen with a strange looking Covenant cruiser slowly flying by the asteroid they we're on. "Guys. Get up. We've got something." Jeff spoke dryly over the comm.

Gary, Zuma, and Doomguy woke up and hustled on over to see a sleek dark-purple craft flying around the outskirts of the asteroid field.

"Hmm... I don't think they've noticed us yet."

"Or they don't know we're here... Well, let's find out shall we." Jeff said, pushing buttons and grabbed the controls. Flying the shuttle carefully towards the unsuspecting Covenant Corvette.

"There. That's the entrance." Zuma pointed at the top open area of the Covenant Corvette.

"How'd we get in?" One of the troopers asked.

"See the large circle in the middle? We jump through that plasma barrier." Zuma replied, holding Jeff's seat. Feeling the sligh jolt as the Spirit dropship carefully landed on the empty pad.

Doom Squad performed a weapon and suit check before heading out with Doomguy taking point. Doomguy used the microgravity slowly help himself down into the center where there is a colorful holopanel, flashing in front of him. With Covenant language actively flashing as a continous stream of data flowed through. Doomguy started messing with the console in front of him. Grabbing information and scematics of the Corvette while the others floated down inside with their weapons drawn.

"The hell? Where is everybody?" Jeff wondered, looking around the room.

"Yeah? This is strange. Zuma? Does this happen often?"

"No. There is usually someone on patrol." Zuma replied, curiously walking around the area to find Gary laying on the floor. With his arms and legs streched outward. "What are you doing?" Asking the stoned trooper who is laying on the floor.

"Shhh... Do you feel that?"

"Yes... We're on a ship."

"Duuh, I know that. This is different."

"How so?"

"It has more of an beat to it. More of a _untz! untz! untz!_ beat to it every few minutes."

"Indeed. I feel it too." Zuma replied, turning his head at a large door located at the end of the room. "I believe it's coming from behind this door." He replied, noticing the pulse getting stronger beneath his feet as he got near.

Everyone formed up at the door before moving on. Using the ship's scematics to navigate themselves toward a large ring like area. Hearing loud and pulse like thumps from behind the door. Hearing a loud booming voice speak out; "COVENANT DANCE PARTY!" Followed by a loud drop of hard electronic dance music. They starred out in awe, after opening the door to see hundreds of Covenant jumping and waving glow sticks as they danced in place. Lasers and plasma streams splintered outward from above where the Sangheili DJ is dancing to the beat of the music he's creating.

"Wow." Jeff said with awe to what he and the others are observing at before speaking over the deafening music; "The Empire loves heavy metal and the Covenant loves rave parties. Nice."

"How do we get past them without being detected?" Gary asked.

"Doomguy has the right idea." Jeff replied and started dancing to the music, following the Doom Slayer.

"Glow Sticks! Get yar glow sticks!" A Unggoy with a high squeaking voice. Standing behind a bar counter, handing out glow sticks to anyone who wanted one.

"Here! I'll take a few! And uh... shots of Sangheilios Burbon!" Zuma yelled over the music. Grabbing his things and danced back to his freinds.


	2. Chapter 2: Unfrigginbelievable!

Hard trance thumped in the large hangar of the Covenant corvette. The crew of the ship didn't care that four enemy boarders were on the ship, dancing along with them. Jeff and Gary formed up a dance circle in the middle of the hangar with intoxicated Covenant soldiers. Dancing and jumping at the same time to the beat of the music. Several Sangheili Elites crowded around the Doom Slayer who is relaxing at the bar. Celebrating everytime the Doom Slayer completed one of their drinking challenges. Not giving a care about the human super soldier who is drinking along with them. A giant beach ball was tossed into the large crowd by three Sangheili Elites.

"Everybody ready to make some noise?! Give it up for DJ Flip-Yap!" The Shipmaster celebrated.

"Are you ready to move your buns everybody!?" The Unggoy yelled, hearing the crowd's cries for celebration.

Hard bass and drums thumped outward through the dark Seraph hangar bay with pulses of plasma shooting outward. "LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!... RIGHT! RIGHT! RIGHT!" The crew chanted as they jumped in unison left to right by following DJ Flip-Yap's hard trance beat.

In the mist of the dancing, Gary felt the pressure in his bladder building from all the drinking. He turned to a random Sangheili raver to ask; "Hey! Where's the restroom?!"

"Go through the main door! Take the hall down the left, by our fire control room! You can't miss it!" The partying Sangheili yelled.

Though very high and intoxicated, Gary managed to follow the Sangheili's instructions by going through the main door out of the Covenant Rave hangar. Finding the plasma batteries after walking through the hall to his left. Accidentally tripping over the leg of a Sangheili who is passed out on the floor.

"Hey...? Could you get me a cookie?...Ugh." The Sangheili muttered before passing out.

Gary shrugged to himself wondering why would there be cookies in a restroom, he continued onward, finding the restroom. Afterward, Gary turned he head to his right to see a door nearby. Curiously finding the bridge of the corvette left unguarded and empty to his hearts desire. Gary walked around the bridge curiously twriling his fingers as he drooled over the flashy lights and buttons flashing on the consoles around him. He pushed one flashing button watching a hologram pop up showing what's left of Halo orbiting around the gas giant named Threshold. Gary continued playing with the console in front of him till he heard voices from behind one of the two doors which were located on the bridge. He grabbed for cover hiding behind a open Covenant weapon case that had two strange looking rifles with pink crystals on its side, grabbing one just in case. He aimed his newly aquired weapon toward the opening door to see Zuma and Jeff talking about the ongoing party.

"Welcome to the bridge." Zuma explained.

"Right. Let's get to work." Jeff replied.

"I hear that. Let's turn this party up!" Yelled, revealing himself to Jeff and Zuma with open arms. Completely ignoring the multiple flashes of light behind him. Starring at the silent expressions of awe from Jeff and Zuma and asked "What's wrong? Guys?".

"Gary. Turn around." Jeff said.

"Ohhhh... Shit. If we're getting the hell out of here. We need to do it now." Gary responded as he witnessed the largest Covenant fleet dropping out of Slipspace. Jeff lost concicous due to the introduction of a massive Covenant fleet jumping out of slipspace and fell back, hitting his head to which Gary heard the sound of crashing armor.

"Jeff!" Gary yelled, running over to help his brother. Pulling off Jeff's helmet, feeling the warm liquid on the back of Jeff's shaved head. He quickly applied bacta and wrapped Jeff's head with a clean bandage. Picking him up off the cold floor and moving him to the front of the bridge.

* * *

The Doom Slayer quietly sat in his seat drinking of what's left in his mug. He noticed one intoxicated Sangheili minor plopping down onto a bar stool near him. He didn't mind the Sangheili for a while until the Sangheili became angered when he was denied a drink by the Sangheili bartender. Doomguy observed the drunk a little longer. Watching him disturb other Covenant ravers who just wanted to party. In one swift move, the Doom Slayer grabbed the drunken Elite from behind and snapped it's neck. Unknowingly deflating a raver's beachball which attracted unwanted attention towards him, hearing the activation of an energy sword.

"A Demon!?...*Swish!* He deflated our beach ball! Do you know how much those cost?!" The Shipmaster growled at him, activating his energy sword.

The Doom Slayer taunted the crew with a mocking sorry expression. Hearing the Shipmaster yell, "Kill the Demon!" and watched his enemy rip apart the Unggoy and Kig-yar ravers who rushed at the Doom Slayer. Retreating back to the bar with his Elites to hold the fort.

Grunts screamed and ran around in circles while the Sangheili Elites and Kig-yar Jackals were being massacered left and right by the Doom Slayer. He sprinted around the dance hangar, blasting away retreating Kig-Yar and Unggoy with his super shotgun. Jumping ontop one Kig-yar from behind, the Doom Slayer grabbed it's shield arm and ripped it out. Using it to slice the Jackal's head clean off before flinging at another Kig-yar sniper, pinning it into the purple wall of the hangar. Moving onward to a group of screaming Unggoy, ripping their tanks out of their backs and rebreathers from their mouths. Splattering blue blood over the dance floor.

"Fire! Fire! Defend the bar from the Demon!" The Sangheili Elites yelled, firing their weapons at the Doom Slayer.

The Doom Slayer dodged the incoming fire and ducked in time as one fuel rod flew right over his head. Turned to see an radioactive scar burn on the wall behind him then perked up to see five Sangheili Elite's head flinges peeking behind the bar. He charged his plasma pistol, firing one shot at the Fuel Rod armed Elite Major, killing him instantly with a headshot, leaving four left. The Elites returned fire at the Doom Slayer's last known position till the Shipmaster ordered them to stop. Hearing the last bits of the song finish off with one last drop of electronic beats before a dead silence fell into the hangar.

"Ugh. Glad that's over..." The Sangehili Shipmaster quiped, then heard the slight tune of a Sangheili love song beginning to play through the speakers.

"Ugh...Who the hell put this on?". One asked, to which a Sangheili Major replied; "The Demon must of turned it on to demoralize us.".

"I believe it's set on random. It's playing "Please Don't Go" by the Zealots of Love." An Sangheili Ultra replied to the Major's complaint.

"Quiet! He's around here somewhere." The Shipmaster yelled to his Elites as he quietly stood up from cover to survey empty hangar. Surveying the smoking ruins and dead bodies of the fallen. Looking over to the hangar entrance to witness the familiar flowing light of slipspace travel.

He jumps back down behind the bar, pulls out his energy sword and gave his three Elites new orders to scout out ahead to find and distract him while he goes in for the kill. But unbenknownst to them, the Doom Slayer was hiding above the bar listening to their ongoing conversation. Watching them commence on their plan as he charged up his rail gun and fired. Watching the high velocity plasma round cut through all three Elites. Splattering their blood over the already drenched hangar floor. The Shipmaster heard the loud blast, turning around to see nothing but blood and severed appendages scattered around the hangar. He closed his eyes and reopened them to see one lone seven foot green armored demon armed with a strange crimson-red sword standing in front of the entrance.

"Good. The Demon shows himself once more. Are you ready to die Demon?" The Shipmaster yelled, showing the blue blade of his sword as heard and watched his enemy swing his weapon. The Shipmaster charged towards his enemy, jumping up and slicing downward to where the Doom Slayer quickly evaded to his left. Returning with an upward slice of the Shipmaster's left arm. Doomguy tilted his head and scratched it in confusion. Coming to the conclusion that most enemies he encounters die or bleed out once they suffer an injury such as this, but this enemy is different.

"I had worse. Come on you, pussy." The Shipmaster taunted, before sprinting towards the Doom Slayer in one final effort to slay his enemy. Doomguy evaded the Sangheili's charge again, evicerating the Shipmaster's other arm off. He starred at the armless Sangheili and made a slight chuckle as he put away his lightsaber then walked away.

"Ah ha! Take that worthy adversary!" The Sangheili yelled as he kicked the Doom Slayer from behind, jumping around in victory afterward. The Doom Slayer shook his head in disbelief as the armless Shipmaster jumped around him. Annoyed, he activated his lightsaber slicing the Sangheili's legs off with a quick slice across the waistline.

"Hmm...?" The Sangheili muttered as he looked toward the ground to see his severed waist laying on the floor then looked back up to the Doom Slayer. "Fine. I'll call it a draw. The ship is your's." He replied and the Doom Slayer executed the Shipmaster with one shot to it's head with both barrels of his super shotgun. Hearing a random booming voice from above "Unfrigginbelievable!" while receiving a strange medal on his HUD.

* * *

Meanwhile at fire control... the lone Elite minor woke up with a massive headache. He searched his surroundings and walked back toward the hangar to see all of the Covenant crew dead. With guts, entrails, and appendages scattered around, grunt methane tanks ripped out of their packs and a Jackal sniper impaled into the wall by a Jackal's plasma shield.

"Ugh. This is the worst hangover I've ever had... What the fuck happened here?" He asked himself, walking around and looking at the evicerated bodies of the fallen crew. Walking by the spattered remains of the Shipmaster then became increasingly spooked when heard footsteps from behind. He turned around slowly to see nothing was standing behind him.

"Calm down Kalum. You're fine. It's just the hangover." He whispered to himself, calming down while holding his throbbing head with his hand. He heard more footsteps from behind him. Spooked, he grabbed the energy sword on the ground, turned as he yelled; "You want me! Come and get it!".

"Whoa! Hey chill bro. What's goin' on? What's freaking you out?" DJ Flip-Yap asked, sucking on a bottle filled with a strange lime-green liquid inside.

"Oh? DJ Flip-Yap? My apologies. I thought you were the one who killed everyone in here. Given of your reputation of punishing bad ravers." Kalum apologised.

"Nah. These guys were fine until one of them started a bar fight, then all hell broke loose right after." DJ Flip-Yap replied.

"What is that, you're drinking?" Kalum asked.

"It's my own hangover cure mix. You look like you need some. Here take mine." Flip-Yap replied, offering Kalum his bottle.

Kalum finished the rest of what's left in the bottle, starred down back at DJ Flip-Yap. Handing him back his bottle before asking; "So? What now?"

"Why are you asking me for? This is your ship. What do you want to do?" Flip-Yap asked.

Kalum held his hand to one of his jaws while hearing the growls inside his belly grow louder inside. "Hmm...? Want to go get something eat?" He asked. To which Flip-Yap happliy replied; "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Jeff felt the vibrations of the cold floor beneath him and heard the hum of space travel. Rolling his head, slowly opening his eyes and feeling his head was ripped in half. Noticing the warm-blue light, he carefully lifted his back to see the flow of Slipspace. Illuminating the bridge with a warm blue light. Rubbing his eyes once more to see Zuma and Gary at the front of the bridge chatting about differences between the Covenant and the Galactic Empire. And looking over to his left to see Doomguy inspecting and cleaning his arsenal of destruction. He could smell the musty sweet scent of Gary's weed being burned. He felt his mouth dry, coughing as he tried to speak

"Uggh... I feel my head was ripped in half by Doomguy..." Jeff said, feeling a bandage wrapped around his head. "What the hell happened?" Jeff asked with a dry raspy voice.

"Well, well. Look who's up. How you feelin bro?" Gary asked, after hearing the noise of stormtrooper armor scratching across the floor.

"You've took a big hit when you passed out. Gary rushed over to bandage your head to stop the bleeding while I rushed over to get us out of the system before we were pulverized." Zuma replied while Doomguy poured his hangover cure into a cup for Jeff.

"Did we make a second jump?" Jeff asked. Repeating from what he learned from his instructors at the Academy.

"We did, but once we dropped out. We witnessed a huge Covenant fleet getting wiped out by a massive explosion for a few minutes. Then jumped outta there before we're wiped out too." Gary replied, using his hands snd making shoddy noises to explain the explosions.

"Hmm, we're dropping out now... I don't where though..." Zuma replied, using the controls in front of him to safely exit out of slipspace. Looking upward to see a large ring orbiting around a large blue-green gas giant. "By the gods." He mumbled before turning around asking with a humorous tone;

"Hey...?Anybody up for round two?" As a small familiar ring grew larger behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Delta Halo

_*Covenant Holy City, High Charity, Ninth Age of Reclamation*_

Covenant cruisers flew around the debris of installation 04. Flying closer to their home station named, High Charity. Banshees flew in and around their holy city. Patrolling high in the air, flying toward a stadium-like platform. Closer inspection reveals the Council chamber inside and a voice is heard; "There was just one ship...". Inside the Council Chamber, rows of Honor Guard Elites stoos at attention on the path leading up toward the end. Where a single Sanghelli General stood facing both Prophet of Regret and Mercy, explaining past events to them.

"One? Are you sure?" Prophet of Regret asked.

"Yes. They called it, The Pillar of Autumn." Vadamm replied.

"Why wasn't it destroyed with the rest of their fleet?!" Mercy interrogated.

"It fled as we set fire to their planet... But, I followed it with all ships under my command." Thel Vadam testified.

"When you first saw Halo... Were you blinded by it's majesty?"

"Blinded?"

"Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?"

"No..."

"Yet the Humans were able to evade your ships. Land on the Sacred Ring and desecrated it with their filthy footsteps!"

"Noble Hiearchs. Surely you understand, once the parasite-." Thel Vadam protested before he was cut off by the howls of the crowd. Hearing them howl and bicker for a few seconds before being calmed down by Prophet of Truth.

"You we're right to focus your attention on the Flood. But these Demons...? This Master Chief... This Doom Squad?" He asked with a calm tone.

"By the time I've heard of their intent, there was nothing I could do." Thel replied, causing others yell and bicker amongst themselves. Tartarus stood with his arms crossed giving a slight chuckl under the bickering of the San'shyuum.

"Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough. Make an example of this bungler. The Council demands it!" The Prophet of Regret whispered into Truth's ear.

The Prophet of Truth thought for a moment, turned to the Sangheili General addressing; "You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo was a colossal failure."

"Ney! It was heresy!" The Prophet of Objection yelled out.

"I will continue my campaign against the humans!" Vadam defended his position with honor. Only to hear his notion to be rejected by the Prophet of Truth by replying; "No! You will not!".

The Prophet of Truth glanced at Tartarus and heard the Chieftan's bark. Watching two Jiralhanae approach Vadam and try to grab him, but Vadam shakes them off and escorted himself out. The Prophet of Truth closes the trial with his statement; "Soon, the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet, and you shall be left behind."

* * *

The Corvette flew closer toward Installation 05, slowly flying toward the large ring. Flying deeper into the Ring's atmosphere. Picking up large structures and a large structure in the middle of a dormant volcanic lake. Doom Squad starred and awed over the massive landscape. Noticing a large large temples in the center and some scattered around the edges. Gary noticed something large coming up in the distance. Watching the clouds clear up to see a large temple like structure with light shooting out from the top.

"What is that?" Gary asked.

"Dude. That's another Library." Jeff replied. Hearing the pump click of the Doom Slayer's shotgun from behind him.

"Another? Crap... That means?"

"Yep."

"Friek."

"Don't worry about it, guys. I need you three to do what you do best. Cause chaos. Make Halo become hell for the Covenant. I'll get the Index." The Doom Slayer explained with a calm tone. Walking up behind the trio with his super shotgun in hand.

"You got it Doomguy. In order to do that, we'll need some supplies." Jeff replied.

"I got the location of this vessel's armory. We should go." Zuma suggested.

With their plan set in motion, the squad rushed into the hangar. Discovering Doomguy's Magnum Opus of scattered bodies, severed limbs, and fresh blood still dripping from the ceiling. They awed over the massacre as they walked through the hangar. Noticing subwoofers and large speakers were damaged beyond repair. With an Sangheili Elite's head slammed inside one with it's limbs twiching every few seconds. Hearing the pinging sound of a door as it opened and closed every second on it's own. Gary held his rifle in a tight grip as his eyes moved to the bar. Noticing every strange and alien liquor bottles left undisturbed on the shelf.

"Despite the destruction, at least the bar survived." He quipped to the others. Following behind Jeff as the group followed Zuma to a familiar area of the corvette.

"This place again? Where's the armory?"

"Behind the back door at the other side located on the second floor. We'll have to take the ramp up to get there. I never liked corvettes. The Prophet of Interior decoration was an idiot when it came to ship design."

"Hmmm... So Zuma? How many prophets does the Covenant have?" Jeff asked.

"Plenty. There is Prophet of Tranquility, Cooking, Objection. To name a few."

"Prophet of Objection? Does he object to everything?" Gary giggled.

"Yeah, he does. Last time I was at High Charity. I've heard he objected to Prophet of Truth's decision to switch the pizza topping from pepperoni to pineapple." Zuma explained.

"Is there a Prophet of Chill?" Jeff giggled.

"Yes." Zuma replied, opening the door leading into the armory. Discovering the armory to have one case of golf clubs. Several large crates of golf balls and plasma grenades. With one large crate of strange looking rifles with three pink crystals on it sides. Exactly like the one that Gary is carrying in his hands.

"Zuma? Are you sure this is the armory?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. According to the map, this is the armory." Zuma replied.

"Really? I only see several crates filled with plasma grenades and golf balls in this room." Jeff replied as he walked around the armory. Quickly changing his mind after locating a locked box with a surprise locked inside. He bashed it open with the butt of his rifle. Opening it to only discover several large golf clubs inside. "You've got to be kidding me?" Jeff sighed as he pulled one out.

"Nahh... Don't worry about it, Jeff. We can work with this." Gary said as he tossed a plasma grenade up and down while swinging a golf club over his shoulder. Giving a few swings before tossing it back into the case.

With Doomguy's help, the Gary loaded up the all the large crates of golf balls and grenades into a Phantom. Zuma found a way to disconnect the sound system to quickly load it up onto the Phantom. Placing it down nearby the crates of plasma grenades and golf balls. Jeff sat inside the cockpit of the dropship. Performing a quick crash course lesson on the controls inside.

"Hmm...Cool. Similar controls that of an TIE fighter." Jeff spoke to himself. Hearing a random ping of an door opening and peeked up to see an Sangheili in Teal and DJ Flip-yap walking into the hangar. "Yo, eyes up! We've got an uninvited guest at the door." Jeff pointed out.

"Copy Jeff, I see him. I'll wave him over." Zuma replied.

"Ask him if there is any food supplies. We have enough liquor, but no food." Gary mentioned, loading the last crate of beam rifles into the Phantom.

"Hello brother." Zuma waved at the Sangheili.

"Why are you friends with these... Humans?" The Teal Sangheili asked.

"They're good friends of mine. They made me see the errors of the Prophets and how they'll doom us all." Zuma replied. Observing the Sangheili's body language before it replied; "There is one thing I must ask before I join."

"Ask away, brother."

"Are you going to play anymore of that horrid music the Prophets force us to listen to?"

"No brother. We are all metalheads."

"Fantastic. I'll join you. My name is, Kalum."

"Welcome aboard, Kalum. I'm Gary. Big guy over there is Doomguy and the crazy pilot inside the ship is Jeff." Gary greeted as he walked up toward the Teal Sangheili

"Speaking of food. There is some locked up inside the mess hall, but weary of the Unggoy who calls himself, Flip-Yap."

"Flip-yap? I know of him. That Unggoy is known to be dishonest tool of the Prophets. I might be hungover, but if he's here We must leave immediately." Zuma suggested.

"I agree. We only have enough room for one more person but not enough to squeeze another box, let alone food. Not a problem though as I'm an excellent hunter." Gary said as he and the others behind him hopped inside.

The Phantom quickly lifted off the hangar floor. Pushing several lifeless bodies of Covenant aside as it exited out of the hangar. Blasting out of the hangar with lighting speed. Flying through plently puffy white clouds in the blue sky of the ring's atmosphere. The crew felt a slight turbulance as Jeff piloted the dropship into a few isolated thunderstorms. Reaching the lower atmosphere to see more abandoned temples that scattered across the landscape. Jeff noticed a tall structure placed ontop of a hill coming into view. He pushed a button to open one of the side doors on the Phantom to let the others inspect the potential real estate value of the temple.

Gary inspected the exterior of the temple as the Phantom flew around. Noticing an long slinking trail overgrown with grass and vines. A small trail leading into an empty valley below. A lush valley with tall grass and a river snaking along the middle. Flowing toward the eastern delta basin where strange animals were grazing. Zuma peeked out his head to feel the cool breeze flowing outside. To see the temple fly closer as Jeff carefully landed the Phantom down into the backyard.

"Rah! Good to be on solid ground for a change." Kalum said, streching out his arms into the air.

"Alright, since we have no food. I'm going hunting, who would like to join me?" Gary asked, unholstering his SR99 Rifle off his back.

"I will too join you brother." Zuma replied as he pulled out a beam rifle from one of the weapon crates.

"I'll stay here to help Doomguy and Kalum set up camp." Jeff replied over the comm.

"Good to hear." Gary replied. Checking the clip to see four rounds inside. Snapping it back in place as he and Zuma made forth down the trail.

Gary and Zuma hiked along the dirt path, leading down into the valley below. Trading stories with one another as they hiked along the trail. Finding a forked trail that branched off to different locations. With one trail on the right leading toward the river and the other leading deeper into the hilly grasslands on the left.

"Where do you wanna go?" Gary asked.

"Hmm... Wanna go left?" Zuma suggested.

"Sure, why not." Gary replied, walking down the trail while Zuma continued on his crazy story about his extravagant prank on the Prophet of Regret.

"Anyway, with help from my two other brothers. We crossed a few wires on Regret's hover chair. Making it spin in place on random when he least expects it."

"Nice. Did anyone find out?" Gary giggled opening his flask to take a sip of the liquor inside before offering some to his Sangheili freind.

"Luckly no one, but if they did. I wouldn't be here with you on this amazing adventure with a human that I call a brother." Zuma explained, taking a drink from Gary's flask before handing it back.

They continued onward, finding a large undiscovered field with tall glowing blue cannabis waving in the cool breeze. "Well, well. Look what we have here." Gary remarked. Holstering his SR99 onto his back to investigate the strange blue glowing cannabis they discovered. They explored around the field, starring at the glowing cannabis with awe and curiosity. Gary grabbed his jar out from his belt, started picking the buds off the plants, and tossed another empty jar over to Zuma. With the whole field picked clean, they moved on. Turning back down the trail to hunt and bring back dinner for the night.

"Gary?"

"Yes?"

"How well do you like your steak?" Zuma asked, aiming his rifle, scoping out a large horned animal, and fired.

* * *

Back at camp, Kalum and Jeff shared a drink. Tossing the bottle back and forth between each other as they practiced their golf swings. Doomguy watched them practice as he enjoyed his drink while poking the fire with a stick he picked up from the ground. Kalum placed a ball on the pick and swung to hear a pleasant chock. Watching the ball fly out into the field below.

*Whistle* "Nice one, Kalum." Jeff whistled, looking at the field. Watching the sunlight slowly move along the forest below. He looked at Doomguy; "Yo Doomguy?! Want to give it swing?!" He waved over at him.

Doomguy stood up and placed his drink on the crate lid before him. Walking over toward them, catching the club that was tossed at him. He placed the ball on the pick below and chocked the ball straight into the clear deep blue evening sky.

"Damm." Jeff whistled, starring at the ball flying into evening sky. "That's gonna keep flying till it hits something." He said, opening another can of BLAST! soda.

"Indeed." Kalum replied. Practing his swing and giving another loud chock as he struck the ball far into the dark field below. Hearing slight chatter, he followed the voices to see a bloodstained armored trooper walking along with a bloodstained Sangheili. Carrying a large animal hogtied on a large tree branch.

"Nice." Jeff whistled. "Now, who's up for some good Alderaan cooking?" He offered, unholstering his combat knife from his utility belt.


	4. Chapter 4: No Rest for the Living

After two days of rest, the Doom Slayer departed for the strange wall that was located to the south in the Phantom. He quickly swerved out of the way, narrowingly missing an Enforcer that was currently on patrol at the time. The Forerunner machine turned around and promptly gave chase after the purple alien ship. Firing it's missles and particle repeating cannons at the strange alien vessel. Doomguy turned on the auto turrets to get rid of this pesky machine, grabbed the throttle, and pushed it as far it can go before ripping it out.

"Warning! Engine Overhea-" The alarm blared which annoyed the Doom Slayer to a point where he smashed it with his fist.

He noticed a large entrance coming up ahead. He grabbed for the controls and braced for impact. Crashing the Phantom into the open entrance of the Sentinel Wall. He kicked out the shuttle door aside, dusting off some debris that was on his armor. He inspected his equipment for a few minutes while making a few adjustments to his weapons and the demonic runes he collected back on Mars. He could hear the sound of afterburners outside, knowing that this machine would not give up so easily and grabbed for cover behind a pillar. He stayed behind in the dark for a little longer, observing the mysterious large machine hover cautiously into the area.

"A plasma charge mod is best for this. Fire a one stun charge to disable its shields, then destroy it with a siege charge from my Gauss Cannon." Doomguy silently thought to himself as he studied the machine's offensive and defensive capabilities from behind a large pillar with blue lights on its sides.

He fired a plasma charge at the machine, disabling it's shields and quickly fired one charged shot from his Gauss Cannon. Destroying the Enforcer in one shot. Watching it crash into the fog below. He glanced back at the strange blue lights on the pillar. Studying the strange Forerunner symbols on it. Giving it a curious touch and promptly stepping back. Watching the pillar open up revealing some kind of vent below. Without further a do, he jumped into the vent. Falling down into the deep section of the Sentinel wall.

"What is this place?" He wondered while looking around the twisted hallway. He continued onward and about halfway... one Sentinel replicator opened up, producing a golden Sentinel. Doom Slayer raised his plasma rifle at the Forerunner machine, then held back. As he got a gut feeling that these Sentinels on this ring maybe very different from Sparks's. Or might not know about the destruction of Installation 04. He followed the Sentinel as it opened many doors and pillars for him to enter. Doomguy followed the Sentinel through a couple more chambers. Dropping down into another that lead directly into a large chamber with two Enforcers guarding the massive door behind them.

The Doom Slayer immediatly recived fire from both Enforcers. Dropping down onto the platform, he returned fire with his BFG-9000. Wiping out both Enforcers in one shot and blew away the smoke that steamed out from the barrel. He starred at the closed and burned out sentinel replicators that were on the wall. Wondering why some were burned out and some were not before moving onward to disable the couplings that is holding the platform he is standing on. The Doom Slayer carefully placed his hand on the light blue hologram as before. Hearing the connecting pillar rise up one by one into the ceiling. Turning around to see a hologram console appear in front of him. He carefully placed his hand onto the console. Deactivating the wall energy barrier, giving him complete access to the Quaratine Zone.

Doom Slayer rode the platform toward the entrance of the Quaratine Zone. Where he was immediaetly assaulted by flood Combat forms from eons past. Blasting them away with a few blasts from his super shotgun before finishing off the last one with a glory kill. Ripping the arm out from it's socket, bashing the deformed head back with it. He heard the sputtering from behind and turned with lightning speed, aiming his super shotgun at the golden sentinel which hovered in front of him.

"Greetings Reclaimer. I've been watching you since you entered this facility. Knowing that you've destroyed a few of our Enforcers, I'll dismiss it so we can focus on our main situation at hand. Please follow me." The Golden Sentinel explained to the Doom Slayer. Showing him a door with a long blue lit hallway.

The Doom Slayer lowered his super shotgun, replying; "I'm listening." while he followed the Sentinel through the facility.

"Excellent. The Flood has control over many places within the Quaratine Zone. These are areas that we cannot access due to their presence. I've sent in many Enforcers to sterialize the ares but with no success. To destroy them you need to destroy their infection nests located in the Flood Containment Facility code named 'Cold Storage'. Cleansing this area will grant you complete access to the Library. The armory is this way. Please follow me." The Golden Sentinel explained, flying into another hallway. Showing the Doom Slayer an large room that held many different kinds of Forerunner, Covenant, and suprisingly some Human weapons as well.

He found one that caught his attention and reached upward, ripping it off from the wall. Watching the weapon split apart as it loaded it's hardlight power cell into the chamber. "Cool. Very cool." Doomguy said, placing the Z-390 Incineration Cannon into his weapon pack.

"Take many supplies as you need. I'll get the door opened that will lead you to the next sector. Touch the interface and I'll transfer full administration access for you to use." The Golden Sentinel spoke in a robotic voice.

The Doom Slayer walked up to the interface, touching it only to recieve a massive electrical shock. As the information was transfered through his armored fist in a blue electric light that sparked before him. He looked at his hand for a few seconds, feeling the warm pins and needles underneath his armor, then shook it a few times to relieve it as he walked up to the Golden Sentinel who is patienly waiting by one lone opened door.

"Good luck, Reclaimer."

Once the Doom Slayer entered inside the long blue lit hallway. He heard the door behind him quickly close with a familiar squealling sound. A sound that reminded him of a sixteen bit past that felt like a dream. He tuned his suit radio to FM 87.9 to hear Jeff's stoner doom metal playlist starting on a new song. Locked and loaded along with good music playing, Doomguy opened up another piston and jumped into the deep hole. Slamming his fist into a fresh new corpse of a Flood Combat form and blasting a few more away with his super shotgun. He walked up to the Flood nest, inspecting it from the ground up to find a juicy object to pull. Pulling the strange object out to hear the loud shreaking screams of awaking Flood rising up from the dead seconds later. He pulled out his chainsaw, pulling its plug a few times, hearing the good reving sound and pulled it once more to hear the fresh sound of its chuckling engine. The Flood shreaked and screamed, rushing towards the noise. Only to be evicerated by the Doom Slayer's chainsaw left and right. Splattering the walls with green blood and littering the metal floor with severed appendages as the Doom Slayer pushed through them, reaching a maintence elevator that took him directly to the Flood Containment Facility code named "Cold Storage".

* * *

Deep, deep down in the bowls of the Library. The Gravemind growled as he watched the unknown green juggernaut systematically wiping out his Flood minions and nests throughout the Flood Containment Facility from a hologram provided by his control of Monitor 2401 Penitent Tangent.

"Current scans indicate that this soldier is a Reclaimer. He must be trying to gain access to the Index. Traveling through the Flood Containment Facility is the quickest route, but extremely dangerous as the Flood controls most of that area. Though, it would be interesting to observe this Reclaimer survive wearing nothing but an Class IV armor suit."

"He will not survive." The Gravemind growled then noticed strange alien ships arriving on another holoscreen. "Hmmm... Although, he might be very useful tool for an interesting problem that arrived.


	5. Chapter 5: Regretful laughter

A bright slipspace portal opened up in deep space. Regret's assault carrier, the _Solemn Penance_ pushed through the open portal. Pushing forth toward the massive ring which orbited around the large blue gas giant. The Prophet of Regret started preaching to his crew about how the Holy ring will bring them salvation before the path of The Great Journey. Up until his sermon was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Covering himself as it ricocheted off the floor, knocking out one of his Sangheili Honor Guards before plopping into his coffee mug. Splashing his ceremonial silk robe and his face with hot coffee. Regret plucked the round white golf ball out of his morning coffee. Finding a little emblem of a Unggoy's face imprinted on the golf ball as he inspected it. He slightly chuckled to himself, "Professional Grunt Golfing Association.". Tossing the ball to one of his Honor Guards while a Unggoy Ultra cleaned the Prophet's grey robe.

"With that out of the way, I would like a report with a fresh cup of coffee." Regret ordered.

"My Grace, we've positioned ourselves nearby the lake. I've ordered our holy warriors to secure many of the temples around the area. To defend our path to the temple fixed in the lake below." Shipmaster explained.

"Excellent." Prophet of Regret replied, placing his hands together in a evil fashion.

* * *

Several Covenant Phantom dropships flew overhead the temple. Shreaking across the blue sky, with a few Banshees following behind. Flying toward the large temple settled in the middle of an volcanic lake. Jeff woke up from his slumber with a splitting headache. He slowly stumbled outside to feel the bright, warm sun shine on his face. Walking up toward the cliff edge and begain to relieve himself of all the alcohol he ingested from the crazy parties they've had recently. He heard slight squeeking noises from below his boots. Peering over the edge to see a squad of Unggoy minors trotting up the temple steps while squabbling over about stairs.

"Agh! So many stairs. My feet grow tired. I need a nap nap."

"What!? You've slept during the entire trip over here. You don't need a nap!"

"Ugh! By the Prophets! Why don't you two be quiet! We have to be stealthy to surprise the enemy!" An Elite Minor yelled at both of them in annoyance.

Jeff slowly tip toed backward from the edge, grabbed his seven wood club, and waited for them from behind a overturned stone pillar. He watched one of the grunts waddle onto the temple grounds. Letting them discover the trashed temple for a few seconds before assassnating them with one blow from the seven wood. Discovering the true power of the seven wood club once Jeff slammed it into the ground, flinging both grunts high over the cliff edge hearing their screams as they both fell to their deaths.

"Wow, I didn't know it could do that. I though this was just an ordinary golf club." Jeff said to himself. Just as he was about to walk back, he heard the growl of an Sangheili from behind.

"How dare you trash this holy temple with your sinful ways. Any last words before you die, Human?" The Elite barked.

"Yeah... How far can you... Fly!?" Jeff yelled, pummling the club into the ground. Hearing the Elite's roar as it was lifted up into the air and flung into the forest below. Curious of the seven wood's power, Jeff tested it again on a few empty kegs and food containers that were scattered around what is left of the bonfire. Noticing the same result happening as before, he decided to test it on a few golfballs to see a completely different result.

"Nice. I didn't know our clubs did that. I thought they were ordinary golf clubs." Jeff heard Gary speak from behind. Discovering the true power of the Seven Wood.

"Ha! No wonder those Unggoy were kicked out from the championship." Kalum mentioned.

"I lost fifteen-hundred credits due to those Unggoy cheaters. If we end up on High Charity, let's use these clubs on them." Zuma suggested to which Gary asked; "High Chairty?"

"The Home of the Covenant. Not of the Sangheili." Zuma replied. Looking outward to see several Phantom Dropships closing in towards the temple.

"Uh-oh. If I'm hearing this correctly, we've got incoming and lots of it!" Gary yelled, unholstering his club off his back. "Hey? Anybody up for a game?" He asked, tossing a golf ball up and down with his hand.

* * *

"Ugh! Report!"

"Both engine cores have turned to zero. We're drifting."

"Archer pods are cold, I'll need to reheat the system."

"Do it and find out where we are." Cmdr. Keyes ordered. "Sorry for the quick jump, Sargeant. You in one piece?" She apologized.

"I'm good. Chief?" Sgt. Johnson replied before asking the Master Chief

"We're fine."

"Ma'am. An object coming into view now." The Comm officer said as the In Amber Clad flew closer toward Installation 05.

"Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" Cmdr. Keyes asked with awe.

"That... Is another Halo."

"Agh... Say what!?" Sgt. Johnson coughed out his cigar. Catching his breath after overhearing what Cortana said. Thinking about the last time he was on one with Captain Keyes.

"So this is what my father found..." She muttered in amazement of the rotating ring. "I thought Halo was some sort of superweapon.".

"It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale." Cortana replied to Keyes.

"I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topography, whatever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not." Cmdr. Keyes ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Where's are target?"

"The enemy ship has stopped above the ring, ma'am. We're going to pass over it." The Comm Officer replied.

"Perfect. Given what we know about this ring, it's more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take first platoon. Hard drop, secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in."

"Aye aye, ma'am" Johnson replied, exiting his pod. Knocking twice on the hatch of the Chief's pod and heard the loud acknowledgement from the Master Chief.

"Until I can move and fight, I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own." Commander Keyes explained.

"Understood." The Master Chief replied.

"Over the target in five..." The Weapons Officer spoke. Once the In Amber Clad flew over the area, he pushed in the command, dropping the Master Chief and Helljumpers over the valley.

"Hang onto you helmet!" Cortana yelled after the pods were dropped. Checking the Chief's vitals as the parachutes activated, making a slight bump to which she replied; "Mind the bump."

On Installation 05, an Grunt was busy playing with a Master Chief action figure while a Kig-yar noticed flaming pods streaking towards them. The Kig-yar snarls in alarm and switched his energy shield on. The Grunt stashes his toy and jumps onto a nearby Shade turret to fire upon the incoming pods. The Chief's pod crashed into the ground, the door blasted off, and the Master Chief jumped out scanning the area with an SMG. Even with all the noise, Cortana cries out; "Could we possibly make anymore noise!" Quickly making a snide remark once the Master Chief yanked the SPNKR Launcher out from his pod. "I guess so." Cortana quipped.

Once the Master Chief and his squad of ODSTs secured the area. The Chief recived Sgt. Johnson's call and stayed put as a UNSC Pelican dropped a Warthog in the area. Cortana noticed an unknown radio signal on the high band with the callsign FM 87.9. Curious of what it is, she accessed it and heard a familiar stoned voice followed by laugher and rock music that Sgt. Johnson might appreciate.

"Interesting..."

"What is?"

"I found a radio signal within the high band. The voice sounds very familiar to a trooper in white armor that we know. Apparently, the Covenant seems very interested in it too and are sending waves of Phantoms. I'm going to see if its nearby. Once I'm done, I'll let you know." Cortana explained to the Master Chief as he cleared the Covenant-held bridge.

* * *

Doom Squad defended the temple with glory by wiping out wave after wave of Covenant troops with their improvised arsenal. Gary grabbed his binoculars to observe the next wave of Covenant arriving. Then noticed the dropships unexpectedly turning around and flying back. "Hey Guys? They're retreating! We've won!" Gary celebrated, pointing at the fleeing ships, not realizing what is about to come.

"If I remember this correctly, the Imperial naval response to an unattainable entrenched enemy position is bombardment by turbolaser. Dude, they're not retreating. We're about to have our ass turned into glass!" Jeff yelled, frantically waving his arms.

"Ohh... shit." Gary replied, looking back at the crusier quickly to see a charged plasma salvo firing towards their position. "Uh... Run!"

As the incoming salvo hurdled towards them, Doom Squad high tailed it to the temple. Feeling the quakes grow larger while hearing the sound of smashing stone crashing, following Jeff into the temple basement only to find a millenia old working elevator. With everyone inside, Jeff pushed his hand onto the hologram and felt the pull of gravity once the elevator started moving. Then kept his cool as the elevator stopped for a moment then dropped into the water below. Discovering the many Forerunner temples scattered along the bottom of the volcanic lake. The Forerunner elevator reached its next destination. Slowly going upward to a new and unexplored chamber of Halo's underground.

The Prophet of Regret continued preaching his sermons to his Covenant followers. Until one of his honor guards walked up the ramp to give him an update of the current situation.

"Holy Hierarch, the Demon and it's Human warriors are making their way to our holy temple. I've sent my own warriors to stop them."

"Excellent. Any news about the heretics and their... music?"

"We've dealt with them. They are no more. Your sermons will not be impeded any longer." The Honor Guard replied.

"Good, good. Thank you, you may go." Regret replied, then began searching around the arm rests of his hover chair. "Where's my frappuccino with extra whip!? I've ordered it an hour ago!" Regret yelled, slamming his fist into the arm rest on his hover chair.

"Forgive me my Grace. It'll be there momentarily." An Sangheili Honor Guard replied. Making quick haste towards an Forerunner frappuccino machine to make another.

Meanwhile... Doom Squad continued onward through the underground chambers. Discovering a door that lead directly into the large facility with large windows covered in a thick unknown material. Gary took point up ahead, holding his M6 Magnum as he peered from behind cover. Quickly bouncing backward after hearing the footstep taps of an Kig-yar sniper who is busy patrolling the area above. Gary waved the others to hold while he took care of the snipers. He unseathed his Mandalorian blade to quietly assassinate the Kig-yar sniper from behind. Holding it down with a tight armlock, slicing it's throat with the blade. Gary continued assassinating every jackal sniper and two unlucky Sangheili Honor guards. Slicing throats and hiding bodies into the shadows. While using the preaching voice of the Prophet of Regret to cover his tracks as he did his work.

"They never knew what hit'em. Damm, I'm good." Gary laughed into his communicator to Jeff.

Followed by Kalum and Zuma, Jeff met up with Gary who is busy cleaning his Mandalorian blade. Hearing the Prophet of Regret hologram currently preaching about the holy ring.

"Heh. And people say I have a big head." Jeff snorted, crossing his arms as he starred up at the massive hologram of the Prophet of Regret.

"Dude, you do have a big head." Gary laughed.

"Says who?" Jeff questioned.

"Says Gunnery Sargeant Larknart on the Death Star."

"Really? That guy? He talks shit about everyone, including Vader." Jeff argued, quickly noticing the holographic head of Regret slightly move down. Looking at them directly. Making Jeff punch Gary's shoulder. "Dude, he's looking at us.".

"Oh shit. Can he hear us?"

"Uhhh... I don't know. Say something."

"Oh hi!"

"Ugh! Puny humans! Disgracing this holy temple with your filthy footsteps! You two! Get rid of this filth!" The holographic Regret yelled, pointing at both Kalum and Zuma who were calmly standing behind the troopers.

"How bout, never?" Kalum said, walking up foward.

"What?! You both disobey me? I am you god!" Regret yelled.

"Ha! You have an inferiority complex of an Unggoy!" Kalum replied with an insult, hearing the laughter from his friends.

"How!?... How... How dare you!?" Regret yelled, despite hearing laughter coming from his own Sangheili guards. He turned his chair around, yelling; "Quiet! Stop laughing!". Turning around holding his frappuccino with extra whip in his hand. Getting his jaw covered in whipped cream which only made Doom Squad laugh even more.


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Pizza

Making his way into 'Cold Storage' through the Flood infested tunnel, the Doom Slayer continued his onslaught by shredding Flood combat forms apart with his chainsaw. as he sprinted through every chamber after another. Splattering their green blood over the sterile Forerunner walls, stomping down on any infection form that tried to infect him. Tightly gripping his chainsaw as he carefully strolled into a long hallway that lead into a large chamber, the Doom Slayer observed the icy mist flowing throughout. Once he dropped down onto the icy floor, a light shined upon him and swiftly exchanges his chainsaw for his combat shotgun, aiming his weapon at the very large and quiet monitor fixed into the ceiling above.

"Heh, it kinda looks exactly like Guilty Spark, at least this one doesn't speak for a change." He whispered to himself as he lowered the barrel toward the floor. He noticed the light following his every movement while exploring the silent, misty chamber. Finding an active blue glowing teleporter located at the back end of the chamber giving the Doom Slayer immediate suspicion of the area. Trusting his intuition to stay put he heard an loud thud from behind and turned around with lightning speed to see a new hulk-like flood combat form standing calm in front of him.

"Greetings Reclaimer." A voice boomed from the tank form. "I've been watching you and I know what you seek. I can give you a clear path to the Index and safe haven in return if you return the key that rightfully belongs to me. If you refuse, you will die and become a monument to all your sins." The Gravemind threatened.

"I know who you are and know your plan. If you want it, you'll have to try killing me first." Refusing the Gravemind's offer with an taunt and fired the charged shotgun shot at the pure form. Blasting the beast into many parts, giving the sterile metal walls a fresh coat of blood.

"So be it! I'll make you suffer as you will die in Hell!" The Gravemind's voice boomed. Using his regenative powers to resurrect the pure form back from the dead watching the strands of muscles twirling back together, forming the tank form to rear it's ugly deformed head toward the silent Doom Slayer.

"Hell? I've been there and I'll tell you it's nothing special." Doomguy laughed before blasting away the Tank form once again, then sprinted away with several flood combat forms chasing behind him.

* * *

After dealing with several Sangheili Honor Guards inside the large temple. The Master Chief walked up to a pre-recorded hologram of the Prophet of Regret giving a sermon. The Chief heard enough as he loaded more shells into his M60 Shotgun and walked away till Cortana protested; "Wait, go back.". Forcing the Chief to place his hand over the console on the holo-projector, watching her avatar appear.

"That's what I thought he said. The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo!"

"Are you sure?" The Master Chief asked to which Cortana snaps her fingers in response to hear the Shan'yuumn language translate into english.

"I shall light this holy ring, release it's cleansing flame, and burn a path into the divine beyond!" The Prophet preached until he was silenced once more after Cortana snaps her fingers once more.

"Pretty much."

"Commander, we've got a problem."

"So I hear. But from what I understand, the Prophet will need an object, the Index, to activate the ring. I've located a Library similar to the one you found on the first Halo. If the rings work the same way, the Index should be inside."

"I'll bet the Covenant are thinkin' the exact same thing."

"Then we'd better beat them to it, Sergeant. Extract your men and meet me at the Library."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll secure the Index, Chief. You take out the Prophet. He's given us all the intel we need." Commander Keyes ordered, ceasing communications.

A swarm of Drones flew inside the temple, ambushing the Master Chief. The Chief fended off the swarm with his shotgun clearing the area of enemies while hearing the chattery voices of two UNSC Marines walking into the room, reminding him of two similar troopers in white armor he met before. With some backup, the Master Chief and the two Marines pushed their way through the Covenant-held temple. The Chief moved up ahead to secure the next open area. Cleaning the area of a few Elites and Kig-yar snipers and other enemy squads, hearing a loud noise of a gondola lift quickly leaving the platform. The Master Chief rushed over to quickly change one of his weapons for an Covenant carbine as he heard the swoosh noise of an Covenant Phantom dropping off a Hunter pair from above. Once the Chief and his Marines dealt with the Hunter pair he heard static from his radio to hear the voice of Commander Keyes through the static.

"Cortana, the Covenant are getting nosy. I don't want to give away my position, so I'm rerouting a few stragglers back to you. I apologize; these Pelicans are all the support gonna get."

"Understood, ma'am." Cortana replied while the Chief armed himself with a SR99 Sniper Rifle and grabbing all the ammunition for his M60. Walking over toward the end of the platform to see an incoming gondola.

"A gondola is launching from the far tower. Big surprise! It's full of Covenant reinforcements." Cortana pointed out as the Chief watched a full Gondola approaching him and his squad. He aimed for the head of the lead Elite and fired his SR99 sniper rifle, watching the Elite plop dead onto the ground. Making the Grunts that were on the gondola, flee in fear.

"Well, they were nice enough to bring us a ride. This gondola won't get us all the way to the main temple, but it'll get us close. Let's get onboard." Cortana said.

"Alright, everyone aboard."

"I'll drive." Sgt. Stacker said, running over to the hologram control located at the front of the gondola.

"What's to drive? It comes here, it goes there." Pvt. Dubbo joked.

"Yeah, it's not like that crazy tram train from hell that is in Mombassa." Pvt. Mendez replied.

"Oh yea, I've heard that train has no breaks on it. So, if you're stuck on the track and see it speedin' towards you, It was nice knowing you." Pvt. Dubbo snickered as the Gondola started up and traveled to it's destination.

Once the gondola passed the far temple, the Chief noticed another swarm of Drones approaching. They quickly deal with them as another incoming gondola approached their own, quickly dealing with the two Sangheili Elites who occupied it and jumped back onto the other.

"Didn't some guys started up a TV show where they drove vehicles onto the track for the train to smash into? Ah, what is it called?" Pvt. Mendez snapped his fingers.

"Train Smash?" Sgt. Stacker suggested.

"That's it!" Pvt. Mendez replied.

"Ah... Train Smash, I miss that good show." Pvt. Dubbo happily sighed.

"Hmmm... This lake couldn't have been created by volcanic action, which means it was either built this way on purpose or was created by some other cataclysmic event... Sorry, were you trying to kill something?" Cortana sarcastically asked as they continued. Reaching the temple and pushed through to clear it out of enemies. Curious, the Master Chief heard crying from above and followed the cries to see one lone Grunt minor trembling in fear as he held a fuel rod gun. "Here! Take it! I run!" The frantic Grunt cried, dropping the Fuel Rod gun onto the metal floor and ran away. The Master Chief picked it up then walked back to give it to one of his Marines who were patiently waiting by an empty elevator.

"Ah, now I see. There's a submerged section that connects these towers to the outlying structures. Looks like we're going down. Unless you'd... prefer to swim." Cortana explained, ending with a sarcastic joke once the Chief and his two Marines entered the elevator. Feeling the drop as the elevator began to move. Dropping into the murky, underwater depths below.

"I've intercepted a secure transmission from Regret's carrier to something called High Chairty. It seems to be a formal apology to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. Apparently, Regret jumped the gun when he attacked Earth. He's asking the other Prophets to 'forgive his premature arrival', arguing that 'no human presence was foretold.'. That explains why there were so few ships in his fleet. But it's odd that a Prophet would have such bad intel about his enemy's home world." Cortana explained, once as the elevator reached the next area.

"Hey Chief? Do you hear that?" Pvt. Dubbo asked as he picked up the sound of bashing drums, guitar riffs, followed with a deep voice that echoed through the halls. "DOOM! DOOM SLAYER!"

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Cortana quipped on the head banging squad. Who were blindly rocking out to the heavy metal rock music that is blasting loudly from an Covenant communication hub. An hub that has cables protruding out from one side. With one line connecting to Gary's music player. Peering inside to notice bodies of Covenant soldiers that littlered around the chamber. He moved his eyes back onto the blood drenched squad who were rocking out with air instruments. Holding their position as they hear the last few lyrics were sung, followed by one more guitar solo played by an head banging Snagheili in maroon armor.

"Woohoo! That was... Badass!" Pvt. Chips Dubbo celebrated along with the others.

"Thank you, kind sir..." Gary replied to the UNSC Marine. Quickly becoming stunned after noticing the seven foot green super soldier as well. "Oh shit... Chief? Is that you?"

"Affirmative trooper. Where's your friend? The Doom Slayer?" The Master Chief asked.

"Ohhh... He's... uhhh..." Gary mumbled, turning his head to Jeff. "Bro, you wanna help me out here?"

"Oh... He's checking out the Index from the Library while we cause trouble for the Covenant." Jeff nonchantly replied, swinging his blood drenched golf club onto his back.

"I see." The Chief replied. "Cortana?"

"Frankly, I don't see a problem with that and since he is there I see that as a good thing. Because the Commander will need all the help she can get in that place. Although, it's good to see these guys once again and we could use the extra help for our mission." Cortana explained to the Chief through his HUD. While the Chief continued to gaze at his Marines get along with Doom Squad. Overhearing their conversation about a taco run, along with other silly ideas that made him chuckle a bit. With Doom Squad in tow, the Master Chief and Cortana kept moving through the alien tunnels. Finding an elevator that took them through another submerged section once again.

"Regret's carrier just received a response from High Charity. A very well encrypted message from the Prophet of Truth. Listen to this: 'Your haste has jeopardized the fulfilment of our Covenant, threatened our grand design. That you shall be spared a public display of our contempt is thanks only to Mercy and his wise council.'. Truth, Mercy, Regret. Three Prophet Hierarchs. Killing Regret should shake up their leadership. But frankly, it sounds like you might be doing Truth a favor." Cortana explained once as the elevator arrived. Spotting one lone Sangheili Honor Guard patrolling through the area.

The Chief quickly dealt with the Honor Guard by knocking him out from behind. Quietly dealing with another Honor Guard and a few Grunt minors who were resting nearby a Covenant hologram projector. Giving the signal of all clear to the others before moving up.

"Every member of the Covenant shall walk the path. None will be left behind when our Great Journey begins! That is the Prophets' age old promise and it shall be fulfilled!" Regret barked.

"Great Journey? Doesn't he know what these rings do?" Cortana questioned once they reached the temple exit, leading outside.

The squad immediately received plasma fire from a swarm of Drones and three Elites who controlled the hilltop. Jeff and Gary dealt with the Drones while the Chief pushed his way up the hill ramps. Quickly wiping out both Elites with a few blasts from his shotgun in order to secure the area for the last Pelican support drop.

"This is my last run, Chief! I'm nearly out of fuel. We've secured the first tower cluster, so I'll set down there. Call when you're ready for evac." The Pelican pilot said over the comm. Positioning his Pelican over the open area, dropping off more weapon pods.

"Nice. Dibs on the rocket launcher!" Kalum yelled, running over and grabbing the SPNKR missile launcher. "Hmm... how do you fire this thing?" Kalum said, pushing the small button which rotated the barrels.

The Master Chief hopped up on top of the hill. Crouching nearby a tall tree, positioning himself with his SR99 Sniper Rifle. Zooming the scope onto the head of the leading Sangheili Elite Major who was busy chatting with two others. Before he could fire, he felt a slight ping from his shields as a rocket flew pass his head. Flying toward the unsuspecting Elites, wiping them out in one large explosion. The Chief turned to his side with lightning speed to see Kalum the teal-armored Sangheili fumbling with the SPNKr Launcher. Quickly dodging another fired rocket and heard the screams of Grunts seconds later.

"Oooh, my bad." Kalum apologized.

"Yo, Kalum? I'll give you my beam rifle for your rocket launcher." Jeff offered, handing over his beam rifle. "Deal?"

"Of course, brother." Kalum replied, then stared straight at the Master Chief, then kneeled with his hand over his chest. "My apologies Spartan."

With that situation squared away and everyone ready to move out. The Master Chief pushed on ahead. Ignoring the piles of debris and severed apendages. He spotted another Covenant Phantom flying in with cannons blazing at anything that moved. Taking cover as the drop ship dropped a familiar Sangheili Elite wearing a red hat who held a large box labled 'Plasma Pizza' on the front. Jeff locked onto the turrets firing one rocket after another destroying each turret, forcing it to retreat and left the delivery Sangheili behind.

"Agh! By the Prophets! I said not to leave! Come back!" The pizza delivery Elite roared, shaking his free fist at the fleeing ship. "That's it! I'm am done! I'm fucking done! Screw the Prophets! Screw this job! I wanted to be in Special Forces, but no they say! Let's place Dumae in pizza delivery they say! When I get back to High Charity. I'm gonna get my revenge!" He ranted out loud, grabbing his hat, and tossed it aside with anger.

They watched the Elite ramble to himself as it walked back and forth, picking up his red hat, and put it back onto his head. The Elite walked back to the overturned pillar where the delivery bag laid. Opening it to grab a slice of the pie. Drooling over the sight of grilled Kig-yar bits, green peppers, and purple mushrooms before taking a bite. He ate another piece after another and got an idea. He stared back at the bag to look inside; "There it is..." He said, pulling out a pizza cutter out from the bag. The Elite stood back onto his feet, breathed in the fresh Halo air as he stretched his arms into the air for a few seconds. "You know...? I have an idea. An idea that..." The Elite said to himself, playing with the pizza cutter blade. "...the Prophets will... know well! That I! Dumae! Will be the... The Pizza Man! Hah, hah, hah!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, before sprinting away with the pizza cutter in hand.

"Geez...Psycho." Jeff cringed. "You know, I believe we've just witnessed the birth of an psychopath. "

"With such a large army like the Covenant they must have someone they can talk to." Gary whispered, snapping his fingers. "You know, like uh... an Psychotherapist."

"Yeah for sure. Even the Imperial Navy had at least three on every Star Destroyer. Ten on the Death Star and even Vader had his own private therapist." Jeff explained.

"Troopers. We've found another gondola. Looks like it leads straight to the main temple. Not much further now. Get what you need. Cause, this is an one way trip." Cortana said over the radio.

"Copy. We'll be there in a sec'." Jeff replied, tapping Gary's shoulder before running off. Gathering weapons, ammo, and the box of pizza that was left behind. Meeting up with the Master Chief and his two UNSC Marines.

"There. Everyone is onboard. Activate it, Chief." Cortana ordered.

Once the Chief activated the gondola, he heard radio static form with the voice of Commander Keyes on the other end.

"How's it going, you two?" Commander Keyes asked over the radio.

"So far, so good. We've met up with some old freinds and are now approaching the main temple."

"Roger that. I'm as close to the Library as I can get. There's some sort of... barrier. We're trying to find a way around it. I'll keep you posted."

Another enemy controlled gondola approached to their right side. Along with two Covenant Banshees flying up from behind. Jeff locked onto one and fired, watching the rocket fly around in the blue sky as it struck one of the Banshees. Locked onto another, fired once more, and blew it out of the sky. Doom Squad continued fighting off Covenant forces as they slowly approached the main temple. Quickly unleashing their might onto the main defenses once the gondola docked with the temple. The Master Chief walks off the gondola and starred up at the deep blue sky. Noting an uncountable number of Covenant ships and the outline of a massive space station warping out of Slipspace.

"That's the largest Covenant fleet I've ever seen... the largest anyone's ever seen." Cortana said in awe. "Get inside the temple and kill Regret, before they can stop us."

"Sith Spit!" Gary yelled out in awe.

"Man, look at the size of that thing." Pvt. Dubbo said in awe as he gazed at High Charity.

"Cortana, we've got company a swarm of drop ships are headed our way. We'll hold them off while you take care of the Prophet." Jeff said into his communicator. Huffing over into cover and fired his last two SPNKr rockets at an incoming Phantom.

"Copy. Give them hell, trooper." Cortana replied. "The Covenant fleet has launched multiple waves of Phantoms. Too many to track... We don't have much time."

After the Chief enters inside the Temple, he could hear the Prophet of Regret talking to several of his Sangheili Elite Honor Guards. Peeking from behind cover to fire one quick round burst at Regret. Only for them to ricochet off an plasma shield which protected the Prophet from any kind of damage.

"His throne's shielding is protecting him. Get in close and do what you can." Cortana pushed.

"I could really use the Doom Slayer's BFG-9000 right about now." The Chief mumbled, firing another burst at the Prophet of Regret.

"Guards! Remove this vermin from my sight!" Regret barked as he sputtered around in his chair.

With his luck, the Master Chief was able to grab hold of the side of Regret's throne. Scooting over on top and began to give the Prophet of Regret a much earned beating of a lifetime. Quickly killing Regret with three heavy blows to the head and toppled the dead prophet out of his own throne.

"Bad news, the phantoms are turning around. The fleet is preparing to fire on our position. We need to get out of here."

The Master Chief rushes outside to see a large CCS-Class Covenant Cruiser. Looking over to his right to see one of the Gary grab private Dubbo by the waist and jumped backward off the temple ledge. As a large purple beam fires down into the lake, boiling the water around it. As it moves toward the temple, glowing brighter and brighter.

"Chief! They're fine! Run!" Cortana yelled, prompting the Master Chief to turn, runs around a corner, and jumps off the ledge, landing about several feet below. He runs the entire length of the temple as the beam starts slicing the temple. He barely makes it as the bright glassing beam fling the Master Chief into the water. To which he slowly begins to sink along with debris of stone.

"This... Is not your grave..." A demonic voice grumbled as a long, slimy tentacle withers upward toward the Chief. Tightning around the waist and pulling the unconcious super soldier down into the deep depths below. "...But you're welcome in it."


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Alliance

Covenant CCS-class Cruisers orbited around High Charity and Installation 05. With Phantom shuttles skirting to the Ring and back. One flew away from the ring toward the massive space station. Slowly flying into a large hangar inside. The Phantom touched down and opened it's doors. A Jiralhanae squad exited out of the craft, carrying the passed out bodies of two human troopers in white armor and one crimson armored Sangheili over their shoulders. Taking them to the prison chambers deep inside High Charity. With two Brutes walking behind him, Thel Vadam walks into the large hallway that have a row of Elite Honor Guards leaving the chamber. Vadam notices the unhonorably and brutal exchange of the Jiralhanae. Who forcefully steal equipment from his fellow brothers while seeing some of the brutes fight each other for armor parts as he ascends the stairs leading to the Prophet's Inner Sanctum. A pair of former Elite Honor Guards pass by him, without their helmets carrying plasma rifles instead of energy staffs. Walking through a large doorway, past new Honor Guard Brutes to where the Prophet of Truth & Mercy speak with Spec Ops Commander Rtas Vadum about the situation.

"This is unprecedented...! Unacceptable!" Rtas Vadum argued.

"A Hierarch is dead, Commander."

"His murderer was within our grasp." Rtas growled, making a fist. "If you had not withdrawn our Phantoms."

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"No, Holy One. I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes…"

The Prophet of Truth holds up his hand for silence before speaking. "Recommissioning the Guard was a radical step. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Elites can no longer guarantee our safety."

Rtas sighed with an distrustful tone; "I shall relay your... decision to the Council.". Then left giving the Arbiter a nod of respect who nods in return.

"Politics..." The Prophet of Truth let out a small sigh. "...How tiresome. Do you know, Arbiter? The Elites have threatened to resign? To quit the High Council? Because of this exchange of hats?"

"We have always been your protectors for a millennia."

"These are trying times... For all of us."

"Even as the Human's annihilation filled us with satisfaction. The loss of one of the Sacred Rings wracked our hearts with grief."

"Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophecy that other rings would be found." Prophet of Truth said, turning to the rotating ring. "And see how our faith has been rewarded."

"Halo! Its divine wind will rush through the stars. Propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation." Mercy preached with his arms in the air.

"But how to start this process? For ages we've searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle... and with your help, we found it." The Prophet of Truth said, turning to 343 Guilty Spark who is suspended in place with a gravity beam.

"With appropriate humility, we plied the Oracle with questions and it with clarity and grace has shown us the key." Mercy said, pushing a few holo buttons. Showing a hologram of the Activation Index.

"You will journey to the surface of the ring and retrieve this Sacred Icon. With it, we shall fulfill our promise..."

"Salvation for all!" Mercy preached with his arms in the air.

"...And begin the Great Journey." The Prophet of Truth finished his sentence. Turning away from the Arbiter to speak the Prophet of Mercy in private.

"Does he know?" Mercy asked his compatriot after the large doors closed behind the Arbiter.

"Gladly no. I told you the Elites will be easier to deal with once the Demon took care of that bumbling idiot." Truth replied with an venomous tone, showing his true colors.

"Ah Tartarus... My most trusted instrument." Truth smiled at Tartarus who is kneeling before him. "Rise."

"Guide the Arbiter on the path but once he aquires the Sacred Icon. We want you to take care of him swiftly. Once he's out of our way, our path will be clear and you as our guardian will lead us toward the Great Journey." Truth ordered with Mercy nodding in agreement.

"Have your Brutes deal with the Sangheili. This Holy City needs to be cleansed of their heresay so that our path will be clear. It's time for you be our protectors." The Prophet of Mercy ordered the Chieftan with a smile.

"Yes Holy Ones. By your word, the Elites will be dealt with and I! Tartarus! Chieftan of the Brutes will lead us to salvation!" Tartarus exclaimed, gripping his Fist of Rukt with unquestioned loyalty. Marching out the double doors with two of his bodyguards to perform their work.

* * *

A Phantom dropship flies toward the ring. Dropping down into the clouds flying towards the Quaratine Wall. Cutting to inside the Phantom cockpit with Tartarus standing behind a Brute pilot.

"Once the shield is down, we will head straight to the Library. I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting."

"The Human who killed the Prophet of Regret... Who was it?" Vadamm asked.

"Who do you think?"

"The Demon is here!?" Vadam replied with surpised anger.

"Why? Looking for a little payback?" Tartarus snorted.

Thel retrieves his Carbine while affirming his own goal by replying "Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." Only to hear an skeptical laugh from Tartarus "Of course.".

The Phantom flies by the Sentinel Wall, stopping over a landing with remains of an recent battle. Vadam dropped down onto the platform discovering evidence of Sentinel and Enforcer wreckage littered on the ground. Hearing the Phantom blasting away from the area. Behind him, an Enforcer rises up slowly advancing to which Vadam turns around. Firing a few bolts with his Carbine at the Enforcer to little effect. Suddenly, the Enforcer is struck by sustained plasma fire losing its right crushing arm in the process. The Phantom flies by and the Enforcer chases after it.

"Lower the shield, Arbiter! I'll pick you up when you're finished." Tartarus barked once he flew away with the Enforcer speeding behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile... deep in the Flood infested Sentinel Wall. The Doom Slayer made his way to discover a battle scarred chamber with UNSC equipment, weapons, shell casings, and several flood forms scattered around. He continued exploring till he heard a sound nearby and turned to his left to see a rolling water barrel. Gripping his super shotgun, he cautiously walked over discovering an severly injured UNSC Marine who had three containers labled 'Biofoam' laying near him. Hearing footsteps, the Marine aimed his pistol at the unknown figure entering into the light, then lowered it once he saw the green armor and spoke with a raspy voice "A Spartan? Thank god."

"What's the situation?" The Doom Slayer asked.

The Marine sighed before speaking as tried to remember. "We were setting up a staging area to prevent the Covenant from reaching the Library. *Cough* As we were about to move... these things..." The Marine explained, coughing up blood then drank from his canteen to clean out the blood. "Fuck. Ambushed us out from no where...and... and several fire teams decided to run into the tunnels hoping to lose them. Fuck." He replied as he closed his eyes and shook his head then finished with; "Fuck, I can still hear their screams."

"Can you walk?" The Doom Slayer asked.

"No. My leg is broken. I'll only slow you down." The Marine replied, reached for his radio and handed it up to the Doom Slayer. "Here. Take my radio I won't need it anymore. You can use it to find any surviving teams who maybe still be holding out there." The Doom Slayer took the radio, placing it into his pack and started walking to where the UNSC Marine pointed. Walking till he heard the Marine speak "Hey? One last thing..." The injured marine paused with a smile "Give'em hell, Spartan."

* * *

With his Jackal backup wiped out by the Sentinels, the Arbiter continued onward through the hellish chambers. Chambers infested with relentless flood, Sentinels, and one mysterious demon he'll encounter later. He activated his cloaking device once he reached the next open chamber. Sprinting past the Human Flood forms and Aggressor Sentinels who were battling for control. He activated another piston, falling deeper into the flood infested wall. Making his way to discover a UNSC Marine armed with an M60 shotgun fighting off a large swarm of Flood and watched the battle unfold. He then noticed a seven foot soldier in green armor armed with a saw-like weapon rushing in to save the Marine.

"Demon." He cursed upon the sight, hearing mechanical sawing echoing through the chamber grow louder and closer to where he stood. Forcing him to activate his sword in preparation for the upcoming battle, but to his surprise nothing appeared. No Demon appeared.

He looked back across the chasm to see more Flood rushing in but were immediately cut down by both the Demon and the UNSC Marine. He observed the duo converse with one another for a few minutes then something miraculously happened. Both gave him a silent friendly wave and he couldn't believe it and unsure on what to do he responded in kind with a friendly wave. Watching the mysterious Demon hold up an M60 Shotgun. Laying it by a metal pillar while placing a few supplies before walking away.

"Why would they do this? Could it be for survival? A truce maybe?" Thel questioned himself while sprinting over. Hoping to catch up to them yet only to find burning corpses and the supplies that were donated to him by the mysterious demon.

He inspected the supplies to find a M60 Shotgun with twenty shells, three frag grenades, and a canteen with clean water. After grabbing the supplies and the new weapon. He trotted deeper into the infested chambers, blasting legions of Sangheili and Human combat forms, eventually picking up another human radio transmission.

"Negative ma'am! They are not Covenant!" *BOOM* "COVER THAT DOORWAY!" The UNSC Marine screamed over the comm followed by another booming explosion which cut the signal.

Thel continued through the final chamber that had a heavy cloud of flood spores that made it diffcult for him to see. The Flood wasn't making it eaiser for him either as they continued to attack him from all sides. Thel blasted his way through them quickly burning through shell after shell till he heard the unfortunate click instead of loud blast. He tossed it over, activated his sword to slice his way through the Flood. Dodging into cover as one carrier form fell over on it's face. Unleashing an explosion of more spores and little infection forms. Resurrecting more combat forms back from the dead from which he previously slain before. Once as the first combat form lundged toward it's next meal. Thel felt a forceful tug from behind and was thrown aside into a dark corner. Regaining his senses, Thel peeked out from the shadows to see the same mysterious demon who previously waved at him from before. Fighting valiantly against the relentless flood forms with a alien crimson-red bladed weapon with lethal brutality. With his curiosity getting to the better of him, Thel joined the Doom Slayer in battle by evicerating the three remaining Elite combat forms with his energy sword. To which the Doom Slayer responded silently with a respectful nod.

"You fight with vicious brutality of an Brute but with the elegance of an Sangheili Swordsman." Thel complimented as a way to break the ice, then replied; "I'm the Arbiter. Who are you?"

"I'm Doomguy. The Doom Slayer. The UNSC calls me 'Spartan' and your Covenant calls me 'Demon'." Doomguy chuckled then finished by asking. "What do you think?"

"By observing you from the shadows. I'd call you Demon, but I believe Doom Slayer is more fitting for your stature." Thel replied with a slight chuckle.

"I know we're here for the Index. How about we work together?"

"If I do... How do I know you won't stab me in the back?"

"I convinced the lone marine I saved to give you some supplies and I saved you from death. Yet, here you stand." The Doom Slayer replied, holding out an open hand. "What do you say? Deal?

The Arbiter contemplated his thoughts for a moment before speaking. "Indeed. You've saved my life and that is something I'll never be able to repay you back for... I'd say we have a deal." He replied. Then shook the Doom Slayer's hand with a firm grip, forming an unexpected alliance between them.

* * *

They dropped down into the next chamber that was akin to the landing pad from before. Hearing the noise of an Covenant Phantom being driven away by ground fire from several combat forms. Both the Doom Slayer and the Arbiter dropped down and fought prodigiously against the Flood. The Doom Slayer tossed a grenade over into a group of infection forms while Thel evicerated a few combat forms with his energy sword. A combat form armed with an energy sword sprinted out from the shadows towards Thel. Jumping into the air for a lethal strike, but the Doom Slayer stopped it by grabbing the hilt of the sword. Ramming the sword into it's chest and slicing upward before giving it a forceful kick over the edge of the platform.

"Thank you." Thel said with a sigh of relief. Starring up to see the light emitting from the Library, shooting straight into the snowy night sky.

"Beautiful ain't it?" The Doom Slayer asked, pulling off his helmet to feel the icy air.

"Yes... yes it is." Thel replied, feeling the icy air on his skin. Closing his eyes and opened them to stare back at the towering temple of the Library. Thinking about his past actions while starting to question his faith within the Covenant. Connecting the dots by to slowly come to the hard truth that he and everyone of the Covenant are being used as fools. Coming to the realization, he turned to the Doom Slayer and the Doom Slayer turned with an curious stare. "Yes?" He asked.

"By the Gods. They've betrayed me. They've betrayed my people and the Covenant for their own personal quest for power." Thel said, lowering down his head with sadness and anger then looked back up at the battle-scarred Doom Slayer. "I have a plan, but we'll need to find Rtas and his Elites. He and I have respect for each other. It'll be easier for me if I talk with him. He's a capable warrior and a good, honourable friend. We can be extremely formidable if I can get him on our side." Thel explained, then thought about the Humans as well.

"Agreed." The Doom Slayer replied, fitting his helmet back on. "Let's move."

They both dropped down into the tunnel reaching the bottom of the Containment Wall. As soon the doorway opens, an Sentinel manufacturing facility is struck by a couple of light-blue Wraith mortars. Exploding in the sky as it began to crash and burn towards within the Quarantine Zone. They proceeded towards the wall and were greeted by Sangheili drop pods dropping into the canyon with Sangheili Special Forces exiting out of them.

"Forerunners be praised, the Arbiter!" The Sangheili yelled, then activated his energy sword once he spotted the Doom Slayer. "Arbiter! Watch out! A Demon is behind you!"

"NO! Wait! This is the Doom Slayer. He saved my life within the horrors of the facility. He's my friend." The Arbiter defended. Raising his arm in front of the Spec Ops Sangheili, preventing a conflict between them.

"Well... If he's your friend, then he's a friend of mine." The Sangheili stated. "The Quarantine Zone has been compromised. We must do what we can against the Flood. Our Commander has landed further in, let us join him."

All three crossed the bridge toward the next section of the wall while engaing more Flood along the way. Meeting up with Spec Ops Commander Rtas Vadum who is defending a small hill with three plasma turrets and one canopy. Rtas heard incoming footsteps from behind and turned to see the Arbiter to which he responed in surprise; "Arbiter? What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8: Fog of War

*Objects in mirror maybe closer than they appear...*

"Arbiter? What are you doing here?" Rtas Vadum asked once Thel appeared out of the dark tunnel. Immediately activating his energy sword once he caught a sight of an seven foot figure in green armor walking behind the Arbiter to which Thel stopped him by placing his arm in front of Rtas Vadum's chest.

"Don't! He saved my life within the horrors of that wretched hive. If it wasn't for him, I would not be here to lead our species toward freedom! Thel protested before pulling Rtas aside in private. "The Hierarchs have planned for our execution after we obtain the Sacred Icon."

"How?"

"After heat of battle with the Parasite, I've started to question my faith within the Covenant. Questioning everything, even my past to find answers, and even things that the Prophets will never understand." Thel said.

"Arbiter? That's heresy. The Prophet's will have you hanged for it." Rtas replied back to Thel.

"Is it? Think. Does it seem strange to you that the Hierarchs would hold back your ships then enact the Changing of the Guard without approval of the High Council? Why they would send only us and not the Fleet to obtain the Sacred Icon?" Thel explained to Rtas.

Rtas stood there for a moment thinking thoroughly about what the Arbiter said. Connecting the dots, thinking how the High Prophet of Truth snapped at him just for questioning on the act of Changing of the Guard. He turned around, starred back at Thel, then deactivated his sword in anger and disgust once he himself came to the realization as well. "By the Gods, you're right. How could they do this to us? We've defended them for over a millennium, giving our lives for the Great Journey only for them to betray us at the end."

"So? Are you willing to join us brother?" Thel asked.

"Yes. The Prophets and their Brute pets will pay heavily for their crimes." Rtas replied, then gave the Doom Slayer a curious stare. "Who's your friend?"

"A friendly human I've seen within the horrors of the facility. I've observed him fight the Parasite with the elegance of our own Swordsmen. When I was ambushed by the parasite, he saved my life. In return, we agreed on a truce." Thel explained, giving the Doom Slayer a silent wave to walk over.

"Really?" Rtas questioned with sincere curiosity while rubbing one of his mandibles.

"Slayer, this is my brother Rtas Vadum. Commander of the Sangheili Special Forces. He has accepted our agreement and will fight among us." Thel Vadam introduced the Doom Slayer to Rtas Vadum. The Doom Slayer held out his hand and Rtas responded in kind, forming a silent partnership between them.

"In the center of this zone is the Sacred Icon, we must find it." Thel replied.

Rtas clenches his fist as he rallied his Sangheili; "We shall cut into the heart of the infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!". Hearing approving roars from nearby Sangheili as they all stood around him, the Arbiter and their new ally, the Doom Slayer.

Rtas turned to Thel and the Doom Slayer to say, "The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you both know what you're doing."

Both Doom Slayer and the Arbiter turned to give the large door a quick stare. The Doom Slayer felt something off, quickly switched to his rocket launcher, and fired a salvo at the door. Watching the salvo hit the frontal shield of a Forerunner Enforcer as it exited outside from the chamber. He and the Arbiter grabbed for the Specter and waited for two other Elites to join them before driving off into the large opening ahead. Making their way inside another large chamber where the Flood and Forerunner machines fought for control.

"The Parasite have controlled our vehicles?!" A fellow Sangheili Elite yelled, firing the plasma turret he is controlling at the Flood-controlled Ghosts. "No matter! They'll die like the rest!"

To the corner of his eye, he spotted a human vehicle surrounded by several boxes and weapons ranging from the Battle Rifle to a SPKNR Missile Launcher. "Arbiter! There's a human vehicle nearby. We could use the firepower!" He yelled.

The Arbiter pulled over underneath where the Warthog is parked. Quickly, the Doom Slayer and a Sangheili Elite jumped out of the Specter to take the weapons and then jumped into the Warthog.

"I've got turret. You drive, Slayer! Go!" The Elite yelled. Firing at the one of the Flood-controlled Ghosts nearby. Destroying it then focused his firepower at the Sentinels that were hovering above. Giving the Arbiter a perfect distraction to hijack a Flood-occupied M808B Scorpion Tank. Ripping the flood form out of it and taking control by blasting away any flood and Forerunner Sentinels & Enforcers who were giving the Doom Slayer trouble.

"Commander! With the help of the Doom Slayer and the Arbiter we we're able to control two human vehicles. We're now making our push into parasite-controlled territory!" The Sangheili Elite called over the radio.

"Copy! Keep pushing! I'll stay behind and wait for reinforcements!" Rtas Vadum replied over the comm.

"Hahah! I love this weapon!" The Elite laughed with glee. Holding tight on the trigger of the Warthog machine gun turret. Unleashing an unending barrage of heavy machine gun fire at both the Flood and Forerunner machines. With his newly acquired M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank, the Arbiter continued clearing the next few sections of Flood. Till he reached the next part of the canyon that is blocked by the debris of a Forerunner machine factory.

The Doom Slayer took point with the Arbiter and an Elite Minor following behind. Trotting into the burning wreckage of the Forerunner ship. Hearing noises of combat echoing from down the tunnel. The Doom Slayer, the Arbiter, and the Elite minor followed the noises of infighting from down the chamber to their right. Discovering a ramp that lead upward to three windows of made out of an unknown material that was impervious to damage. Finding a severed flood combat form corpse lying dead on the floor with one lone Battle Rifle laying on the wall near it.

The Doom Slayer picked up the rifle, finding a full clip inside, and gave it to the Elite minor to which he replied with a silent bow. They watched the ongoing battle taking place between the Flood and the Sentinels inside the Sentinel Constructor Factory from behind the impervious windows. The Doom Slayer counted one Enforcer, four Sentinel Majors, and about twenty combat forms fighting each other. He switched to his BFG-9000, charged it up, and fired. Observing the large green ball of plasma destroying the Enforcer and wiping out all enemies inside the burning chamber with one shot.

"By the gods... that was deeply satisfying. I've never seen such power concealed in a weapon such as your's." The Elite Minor spoke to the Doom Slayer with awe, then asked. "May I?". To which the Doom Slayer shrugged and gave the curious Sangheili his BFG-9000.

"Ergh! This is too much, even for an Elite!" The Elite huffed, trembling where he stood.

"Give back the Slayer his weapon. We must continue forward before the Brutes reach the Sacred Icon." The Arbiter ordered the Elite minor.

With his BFG-9000 back in his hands, the Doom Slayer let Arbiter take point as they continued through the empty burned out chamber of the facility. Finding several boxes of human weapons scattered about. The Arbiter found an M60 Combat Shotgun and gave it to his fellow Elite in exchange for his Battle Rifle to which he heard him reply with glee; "Thank you, Arbiter! This weapon will serve me well!".

They pushed forward through the thicket of Flood and Forerunner machines. Fighting them both as they eventually reached outside exit of the crashed factory. Finding one lone M808 Scorpion Main Battle Tank parked at the far left side of the canyon. Along with plenty of supplies being guarded by the Flood. The Doom Slayer silently signaled to the Arbiter to grab the tank while he deals with the Flood blocking their path. Choosing his chaingun, the Doom Slayer began unleashing hell upon the unsuspecting Flood. He dodged to his left once the Wraith tank fired a bright blue plasma blob at him, then returned fire. Shredding the flood-controlled Wraith with an unending barrage of depleted uranium shells into its frontal hull. Two flood-controlled Ghosts charged straight for the Doom Slayer. He dodged another incoming plasma mortar and quickly activated his lightsaber. Waiting for the right time to hijack one of the incoming speeding Ghosts that were speeding toward him.

Jumping up into the air, dodging the one speeding towards him and landed onto the hull of the other. Slicing the human combat form's head completely off and finished it off by performing a side kick. Successfully hijacking the Ghost from the wretched hands of the flood combat form. With a new vehicle acquired, the Doom Slayer grabbed for the Ghost controls and fired its repeating plasma cannons at the other incoming Ghost. Destroying it while the Arbiter finishes off the severely damaged wraith tank with one high explosive tungsten round. The Arbiter and the Doom Slayer continued onward into the next large valley that is filled with more Flood and Enforcers that were fighting each other.

The Arbiter heard the afterburners of a Covenant Phantom swooping in. Dropping off a Specter along with Rtas Vadum and several of his Special Operations Sangheili to aid in on their assault of the Library.

"Forward to the Icon! The parasite's ranks swell as we draw nearer to the Library! Steel your nerves, we're not turning back!" A Sangheili SpecOps Elite yelled his battle cry once he spotted the both the Arbiter and the Doom Slayer arrive in their vehicles. Several Sangehili Elites climbed onboard the treads of the M808 Scorpion tank. The Doom Slayer jumped out of the Ghost and offered it to one of the SpecOps Sangheili Elites who was left stranded without a vehicle.

"Thank you, Slayer! May the Gods gift you with eternal salvation!" The SpecOps Sangheili replied before speeding away.

The Doom Slayer observed the battlefield from afar. Watching Rtas Vadum's Specter dogfight with an flood-controlled Gauss Warthog. He selected his special gauss weapon, charging the rail cannon to full power where he noticed sparks flying inwards. He fired at the flood-controlled hog, destroying it in one shot, and then made haste toward battle with his arsenal of doom. Shredding flood-controlled light armor with his chaingun as he pushed his way through the canyon. The Arbiter drove his Scorpion through the twisting snow covered valley. Blasting away flood-controlled light and heavy armor that blocked the entrance to a cavern. A cavern that lead directly onto an ongoing battle between the Flood and Forerunner machines taking place in front of the entrance of the Library.

* * *

Feeling his body ache, his mouth dry, and mumbling from all around. Gary felt a ache throughout his body while slowly moving his arms. Stretching outward feeling the blood flow to his gloved hands. Feeling the cool air, picking up the scent of sweat and a smell that he could describe to be burnt Wookie fur. He gagged to the unpleasant smell inside the holding chamber he occupied. As he came to his senses, the mumbles started to grow into familiar voice of both Jeff and Zuma talking to each other about the differences of Imperial and Covenant spacecraft. Gary felt his bare skin of his shaved head touch a metallic surface. Opening his eyes to see the long bars of a jail cell. Quickly coming to an conclusion that he, Jeff, and Zuma have been captured by the Covenant. Noticing his vision quickly return, Gary turned his head over to his right. Watching a large, heavy set furry ape curiously search through their gear. Finding a large bag of chewy blue glowing mushrooms inside and started eating them. Soon after the Brute finished eating the bag of mushrooms. He started to feel a bit strange and noticed swirls with flashy colors wiggle on the walls. Gary, Jeff, and Zuma knew what is about to happen and quietly observe the Brute experience its first psychedelic trip. The Brute stood still, dropped his plasma rifle to the ground, then dropped down to his knees in awe. Starring at the exit of the prison hall to see the main exit door warp into a bright light. Where a few floating Unggoy who wore dark robes exit out from the bright light.

"Greetings. We are the Unggoy of the fifth dimension." A hooded Unggoy spoke with a soft voice, then continued. "We are the gate keepers of the Great Journey and you have been chosen to follow the path."

"I... I must. Show me the path...Holy Unggoy." The Brute mumbled with awe as he calmly stumbled out of the prison hall. Walking out of the cell block with the door closing behind him and the cells opened up,

"Heheh... He going to be like that for a while." Gary laughed, walking out of his opened cell. Grabbing the Covenant Carbines from two containers that are nearby.

Zuma quietly waited by the door for his friends. Peering out to see the first floor of Holding Chamber B devoid of Covenant guards. Except for the lone tripping Jiralhanae Brute who is busy chatting up a storm with a couple of weapon crates. Zuma quietly signaled Jeff and Gary to move up toward the main gravity lift. Observing the tripping Brute begin to argue with an empty weapon container about the values of life. When the Brute's back was turned, Zuma quickly sprinted out the door, up the ramp, and jumped into the lift. Finding several dead Grunts in the next chamber, Zuma followed the corpses of fallen Covenant Grunts which littered through the twisting purple halls of High Charity. Hearing a mix of plasma and carbine fire as he sprinted through the twisting hallways. Finding Jeff and Gary exchanging fire from a bunkered down Kig-yar squad hiding behind several purple crates. Expecting the maroon armored Sangheili to ambush the humans, the Kig-yar squad stopped firing and moved up. To an unexpected surprise, Zuma tossed a plasma grenade at the squad. Sticking one kig-yar in the face and heard it's scream of agony as it and the Kig-yar squad were enveloped in a blue-white explosion within a matter of seconds. Splattering the walls with more purple gore than needed.

"Ugh. More purple? I swear the Covenant needs a better interior decorator. Am I right?" Jeff laughed.

"Hell yeah. These guys love the color purple way too much. All we need is to find some spray paint cans and we're golden." Gary replied.

"I agree, a little orange wouldn't hurt." Jeff said as he looked around the area they are in.

"How about some lightish red?" Gary suggested.

"Nah, there's too much of that already." Jeff replied then asked. "Would yellow work?"

"Ehh... I don't know. What about rainbow?" Gary replied.

"Dude, rainbow is not a color. It's a mix of colors." Jeff replied with laughter.

Jeff and Gary both continued talking about on ways to change the color scheme of the Covenant walls. With some comments making Zuma quietly laugh as he watched them have a friendly argument about using blood as new color palette. Quickly thinking of a comment to break the ice. "How about blood?"

"Ah now you're talking... wait who said that?" Gary asked. Turning around to see Zuma kneeling his back on a wall, then waved. "Oh hey, Zuma."

"Seriously? Blood? Doomguy is not here... Well not yet, at least." Jeff finished while searching the dead corpse of an Kig-yar sniper for any grenades. Turning around to see Zuma and Gary waiting for him. Reunited, the guys walked pass the charred Kig-yar corpses. Reaching the next section that only contained two active teleporters inside. With one located on the left and other located to the right.

"Hmm...? Where should we go?" Gary wondered, tapping the bottom of his helmet.

"Quick decision!" Jeff laughed as he ran into one of the teleporters.

"Dammit Jeff!" Gary yelled in anger and chased after him with Zuma behind him. Soon his anger quickly dissipated as he witnessed acres of plowed land with tall stalks of glowing cannabis growing freely inside the large purple stadium.

"By the power of Vader." Gary spoke in a hushed, awed whisper.

"Fields of green... it's beautiful!" Jeff exclaimed with excitement, running down a dirt path on his left.

They scattered outward in different directions as would children in a candy store. Plucking off glowing buds off the stalks while unknowingly tripping the silent alarm and alerting the Covenant of their location.

"Damm... this bud has a great aroma." Gary spoke while continuing sniffing the glowing purple flower in his hands, muttering. "I bet this bud is just as good when smoked."

Gary pulled out his pipe from his equipment pack and placed a perfect wad of the glowing bud into the bowl. Igniting up the bowl with his lighter. Inhaling the smoke and quickly feeling the effects seconds later.

"Oh yeah... that hit the spot. Sweet honey with a hint of mango." Gary said as he hit the pipe once more.

"Having fun?" Jeff asked, looking at him.

"Hell yeah...*cough!* You've gotta try this bud." Gary replied, handing Jeff the pipe.

Jeff held the pipe to his mouth and inhaled the smoke inside. Immediately feeling the alien THC coursed through his veins. Experiencing a sense of relaxation around him. Making all of his worries soon disappear in a matter of seconds while not weakening his body. He took another hit from the pipe feeling more relaxed and turned to Gary. Observing him collecting more of the glowing bud into a plasteel canister for later. While exploring the chamber, the duo heard voices among the silence. "Shhh! Gary! Quiet!" Jeff whispered to Gary, then heard high pitched voices of Grunt Minors arguing over about team players of an alien sport game.

Hearing their voices grow, Gary quietly searched around him. Finding a blue canister with an unknown glowing liquid inside. He started splashing the tall cannabis stalks with the unknown liquid, then fired a charged plasma bolt at one of the drenched stalks. Gawking at the fire quickly growing in a matter of seconds. Gary gave the empty canister a peek then back at the raging inferno that is quickly growing out of control as he and Jeff walked backward. "Run!" Jeff yelled.

Preoccupied with smelling buckets filled with freshly picked cannabis bud. Zuma sensed the skunky aroma of burning cannabis and disregarded the ominous warning as he thought it was his brothers enjoying themselves. Eventually, his assumption ended once he heard blood curling screams from within the field. "Brothers?!" He called out with worry. Quickly turning around to see several acres of cannabis on fire. He called out for Jeff and Gary by name once more as the inferno raged. Only for his calls to be answered with more blood curling screams of Covenant grunts burning alive. Soon, his worry for his brothers lessened once both Jeff and Gary stumbled out of the field to the door that is locked behind him.

"My brothers? What happened?" Zuma asked with a desperate tone.

"We must tripped an alarm somewhere because we've heard Covenant grunts poking around. Then genius here decided to drench the field with some kind of fuel and lit it on fire."

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" Gary defended while hacking into the door keypad, eventually getting the door open. "Door is open! Everyone inside!" Gary yelled. Turned to fire a carbine bolt into the door keypad, locking it down for good.

"Whew! That was too close." Jeff sighed in relief.

"Agreed..." Gary replied with a deep breath, looked around the hall they were in and started walking. Finding another gravity lift located toward the end an jumped in. Riding it up to find another chamber decked with all sorts of alien technology.

"Oh, hell yeah." Jeff mumbled once he became awestruck by the treasure trove of artifacts that were illuminated by the light inside the chamber, they were in.

"By the gods..." Zuma spoke as he walked inside. Touching several alien artifacts with immense curiosity. Finding a large box which had the word "BLAST!" plastered on the front. He reached out his hand to push one of the buttons the vending machine. Pulling it back as a mechanical noise was heard from within the machine. Kneeling down to pull out a yellow soda can from out of it. Feeling the icy coldness in the palm of his hand, curiously pulled the tab, and took a sip to taste the sweet citrus juice inside.

"Oooh. That's good." Zuma whispered to himself then looked back at the vending machine. "I wonder if there is any more of these inside?"

"Damm, check this out. A suit of Imperial Scout Trooper armor. How the hell did this end up here?" Gary questioned, starring up at the armor locked up behind a plasma barrier and placed his Covenant Carbine onto the shelf beside it to fiddle with the keypad to get the armor he so desired.

"Who knows? Some of this stuff looks like equipment from our universe. Including some alien lookin stuff, I've never seen before." Jeff replied while walking around the room as he curiously touched some of the artifacts that appeared to be Imperial gear that he recognized, including another DC-15A blaster rifle locked inside a plasteel case.

"Hello my baby." Jeff whispered as he brushed his hand across the glass. Finding two latches on the front, he opened the case lid, and pulled it out carefully. Inspecting the rifle to find that he can add attachments onto it, along finding an unopened box filled with unused blaster clips inside.

"I don't need you anymore." Jeff chuckled, tossing the Covenant Carbine onto the floor and took the DC-15A, attachments out from the box. Stuffing his ammo pack with blaster clips until not one more could fit.

"We should consider ourselves lucky there isn't an Gungan Sith Lord frozen in carbonite stored up in here too." Gary chuckled as he fiddled with the keypad. Shutting off the barrier, grabbing the clean set of Scout trooper armor, and started changing. "Like a glove!"

You can say that again, bro. I hope we do not see that psycho again." Jeff replied to which Zuma asked; "Gungan? What is a Gungan?" while he curiously searched around the artifact room drinking another BLAST! soda.

Gary calibrated his helmet HUD and then noticed something located in a dark corner of the room, hidden underneath a table by the back corner. A large strange box wrapped in chains. "What is this?" Gary questioned as he walked over to the dark corner of the chamber and kneeled down to pick up the box off from the ground. Brushing off the thick layer of dust from the top to see strange alien symbols written in red.

"Yo Zuma! Jeff! Look what I've found!" Gary yelled, waving them both over.

"Where did you find this?" Zuma asked Gary as he took another sip of his energy drink.

"I've found it hiding underneath that table by that far corner over there and with all this dust on it who knows how long its been under there." Gary replied.

"Hmm...I say let's open it and see what is inside." Zuma said activating his energy sword to cut the chain, tossing the chain aside. Opening the box both Gary and Zuma found a strange box inside with the letters that spelled the word 'Ouija' on the front along some old wax candles packed inside.

"Oooojia board. Hmm... I'm guessing this is an old Sangheili dialect maybe. What do you think?"

"I don't know" Gary replied scratching his head while looking at the strange word on the box, then replied. "Maybe you're pronouncing it wrong. Maybe its wiji? Or uhhh... Wega board. Yeah, that's it! It's a Wega board." Gary exclaimed.

"Hmm... now how do we use this wega board?" Zuma asked while removing the Ouija board out from its box along with a small but heavy book that is made out of flesh. Opening the first few pages to see the table of contents written in alien blood of varying colors.

"Woah! Creepy! What is it?" Jeff asked, taking a peek at the demonic book made out of various alien flesh noticing the strange wording written in blood.

"Ok, whoever made this book is one dammed sicko." Gary said while he turned page after page, looking at the blood stained pages that were written in an strange language.

"Hmm... I see. This book is written in various languages including... Mandalorian? The Hell?" Jeff pointed out the lettering in one page then noticed several pages written in Imperial and in Basic making him uneasy. "Dude. This book is a creepy spell book and we should put it away. Just sayin."

"I hear you bro, but some of these are far too interesting to not read out. Come'on what's the worst thing that could happen?" Gary replied, stopping at a page. "Here's one... Let's see... Folsa Shuma leto... *cough* ... Vine, vi salsa de queso." Gary spoke as he tried one of the dark spells written inside of the book. To which seconds later a large portal opened dropping a large platter of corn chips with a bowl of cheese dip onto the table before them.

"Well that was fucking cool... You know what, Gary? Gimme that, I wanna try one." Jeff spoke, grabbing the book by its cover. Plopping it down onto the table by the platter of corn chips and cheese dip, flipping though the pages while Gary and Zuma snacked in front of him.


End file.
